The Six Couples and Two Bands
by Dust of Fire
Summary: Full summary inside: After being separated for 8 years, the two bands meet again, the singing competition is finally here. What will happen? R&R! :Chapter 8:
1. Each And Every Of Their Life:Girls

Hello there, this is Hazel. This story has lots of songs in it. (Not that many though.) Each and every song is sung by different singers/bands that I'm familiar with. It is NOT mine!  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is NOT mine! So DON'T sue me!!  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
By: Hazel  
Chapter 1: Each And Every Of Their Life (Girls)  
  
~*~*~*~*Daidouji Tomoyo Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mou, do you girls have anything to do? I'm bored stiff here." Kinomoto Sakura groaned.  
  
Sakura is a twenty-three years old girl. She had long silky hair and bright emerald eyes. Sakura flopped down onto Tomoyo's bed, sighing.  
  
The owner of the room smiled, " I know you are bored, Sakura. But don't you see, we are bored too." And flopped down after Sakura onto her bed.  
  
Tomoyo is Sakura's cousin and friend. She is of the same age as Sakura. Tomoyo has raven long hair and lovely violet eyes.  
  
"You know, I'm kind of sleepy." Li Meilin yawned.  
  
Meilin is consider one if Sakura and Tomoyo's best friend. She has black long hair, tied in two buns. She is also twenty-three and had ruby eyes.  
  
"Meilin, do you know that yawning is contagious." Naoko yawned after Meilin.  
  
Naoko is also one of their best friend. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore contact lenses instead of her usual big round spectacles for the past seven years. Naoko is also twenty-three.  
  
"Hey look, Sakura and Tomoyo is sleeping already!" Chiharu giggled.  
  
Chiharu is Meilin's younger sister. She had yellowish-brown hair with the same color for her eyes. She let her hair down, revealing her long and soft hair. Chiharu is the same age as the rest and born five minutes after Meilin.  
  
"Let them be, I only know that Tomoyo is not a problem. I also know that it will be hard to wake Sakura up." Meilin shook her head, folding her arms.  
  
Everyone excluding Rika giggled.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong?" Chiharu asked with concern when she saw that Rika is not joining in the laughter.  
  
Rika is Naoko's cousin. She had brown hair but darker than her cousin. She also had the same brown for her eyes and seemed to had straightened her hair.  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen. I was thinking of something." Rika apologized.  
  
"That's okay, but may we know what are you thinking about?" Chiharu rested her hand on Rika's shoulder.  
  
"Er... you may not like this. Better not."  
  
"But I insist! Come on, couz. Spit it up!" Naoko out her hands on her waist.  
  
"Well, you see. Er... Arrgh!! Okay, I'll tell!" Rika blew up.  
  
"So, what is it?" Meilin suddenly became eager to know.  
  
"Promise you won't blow up. Well, I really miss the guys. Especially Ryan." Rika sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
A fifteen-year-old girl rushed out of her house and to the airport.  
  
"Ryan, wait for me. Don't leave yet." Rika talked to herself as she hopped into a cab.  
  
(At The Airport)  
  
"Since you don't wanna come, I'll leave." Ryan picked up his luggage and look around once again for a certain girl, until he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"RYAN!! WAIT!!"  
  
Ryan turned towards the voice and saw the one and only Rika running to him.  
  
Rika stopped in front of Ryan and panted.  
  
"Where *pant* are you *pant* going? *Pant* Why didn't you *pant* tell me? Thank *pant* goodness you *pant* had not left yet..."  
  
"Hi and sayonara, Rika. I'm going to Germany to further my studies. I didn't tell you cause I do not want you to worry... Rika,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"May I hug you? Er... Just for a second will do. Er... Forget what I've just said."  
  
"Hai. You can hug me, as long as you like. What are best friends for?"  
  
'Too bad I do not treat you like a best friend, you're more than a friend.' Ryan thought.  
  
Rika then walked up and put both her hands on Ryan's shoulders, weeping. Ryan smiled, put down his luggage and put his hands around Rika's waist.  
  
"I have to go now, Rika. Just wanna say something before I go.... I've, I've fallen for you Rika, and I've really had. I've fallen for you since the first time we met. It's okay if you didn't like me in that way; hope we can still continue our friendship. Sayonara, Rika, sayonara."  
  
Ryan dropped his head, released his hands, picked up his luggage and ran.  
  
'What? Ryan loves me more than a friend? How about me? Do I love him more than a friend or just best friend? Arrgh! I always hate it when he left me...'  
  
A crystal tear dropped down from Rika's watery eyes.  
  
*Silence*  
  
'I know, I finally realize how I feel!'  
  
On the other side, Ryan was about to enter the terminal when he heard,  
  
"RYAN!! PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK!! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU NO MATTER HOW LONG!!"  
  
"Rika?" Ryan turned and saw a weeping Rika being controlled by two guards.  
  
"Miss, you cannot go in without a ticket and passport."  
  
"I'LL BE BACK!! YOU WAIT!!" Ryan shouted back with tears of joy. Then he gave a thumb up sign and walked away.  
  
Rika looked up and smiled, "I'll wait for you, no matter how long, not even a fifty years can stop me." Rika whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~* End Of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
They heard Rika weeping.  
  
"Yamazaki went to Canada, Ryan went to Germany, Zuroi and Yoshi went to New Zealand, Eriol went back to England and Syaoran went back to Hong Kong." Chiharu started to weep too.  
  
Suddenly Sakura and Tomoyo sat up.  
  
"Eriol/ Syaoran is back?" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison then realize their mistake and sighed.  
  
"Blast those guys!" Meilin leaned against the wall, fighting with her tears.  
  
"Let those tears out, Meilin." Naoko sniffed.  
  
"Come on girls, we have a concert to go, we'll cry for them when we came back." Sakura get up from the bed.  
  
"We'll kick their butts when they come back. It had been eight years. Lets change and get ready for the concert." Tomoyo searched her wardrobe.  
  
"YEAH!!" They all shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*Tomoeda Theatre*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Our famous six famous 'Flower Petals' is on the backstage. Hm... They seemed to be ready. Okay, lets welcome. FLOWER PETALS!!"  
  
The audience gave a big, and I really mean big round of applause. Some of them screaming.  
  
"WE LOVE FLOWER PETALS!!"  
  
"WE LOVE YA!!"  
  
"YAHOO!!"  
  
First, Tomoyo cam out wearing a purple, turtle necked and sleeves top with a tight black jeans that is loose at the bottom. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, high on the head.  
  
Naoko came out next. She wore the same, as Tomoyo except her top is yellow. Her hair is untied.  
  
After Naoko is Rika. She wore the same top as Naoko, only its blue. She had worn a black sport skirt that is only one inch above the ground. She had the same hairstyle as Tomoyo.  
  
Chiharu came and stood beside Rika. She wore the same as her except that her top is green in color. She did nothing to her hair. (Means it is untied.)  
  
Meilin came out. She had her hair down and wore the same as Chiharu except with a red top.  
  
Lastly, Sakura came out. She wore the same as Tomoyo, only with a pink top. Her long hair is tied up high in a ponytail.  
  
They all had microphones of their own. They also wore the same gleaming white boots.  
  
"Waited long?" Meilin shouted.  
  
All the audience yelled.  
  
"Cool, our first song is 'I Need You'." Naoko get in position.  
  
A slow melody was played.  
  
Naoko: Ta da da da...  
  
Tomoyo: I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing  
  
Rika: Of all the blessings life can bring I always needed something  
  
Meilin: But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you  
  
Chiharu: You're my only reason  
  
Sakura: You're my only truth  
  
Naoko: I need you like water Like breath, like rain  
  
Rika: I need you like mercy From heaven's gate  
  
Sakura: There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you  
  
Naoko: Ta da da da... Oh...  
  
Meilin: You're the hope that moves me To courage again, oh yeah...  
  
Tomoyo: You're the love that rescues me When the cold wind rage...  
  
Chiharu: And it's so amazing 'Cause that's just how you are  
  
Rika: And I can't turn back now Cause you brought me too far I need you like water Like breath, like rain  
  
Meilin: I need you like mercy From heaven's gate  
  
Tomoyo: There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you  
  
Chiharu & Naoko: Oh, yes I do...  
  
T+C+N: I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you lie mercy From heaven's gate  
  
S+M+R: There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you  
  
Naoko: Ta da da da...  
  
Sakura: Oh yes I do  
  
Naoko: Ta da da da...  
  
Chiharu: I need you  
  
Naoko: Ta da da da...  
  
Rika: Oh, I need you  
  
Naoko: Ta da da da...  
  
The song faded  
  
'Eriol...' Tomoyo looked up.  
  
'Zuroi...' Naoko sighed.  
  
'Ryan...' Rika sniffed.  
  
'Yoshi...' Meilin looked down.  
  
'Yamazaki...' Chiharu sad face came.  
  
'Syaoran-kun...' A crystal tear dropped down from Sakura's eyes.  
  
"WAY TO GO!!"  
  
"COOL!!"  
  
"Arigato." They said in unison.  
  
'Where are you guys?' Each girl thought.  
  
~*~*~*~* End Of Chapter *~*~*~*~  
  
How was the chapter? The next chapter is about the boys. Get ready to fly to Hong Kong! Lol! Please review, I don't care how many reviews I get, I'll continue. But PLEASE REVIEW!! See you next time.  
  
Note: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Ryan, Meilin, Yoshi, Naoko and Zuroi are best friends when they are fifteen. They are of the same school. Since the boys left, the girls are alone in Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had not confessed their feelings, Tomoyo and Eriol had, Chiharu and Yamazaki had, Rika and Ryan had not, Meilin and Yoshi had, Naoko and Zuroi had.  
  
Hazel 


	2. Each And Every Of Their Life: Boys

Hello again! I can't believe I got TEN reviews for the last chapter! It shocked me out of my life! I know its only five, but the stories I've wrote have only one... Lol, anyway, arigato to those who had reviewed. You're names are RIGHT at the bottom with a message from me. Arigato again!  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is NOT mine! So DON'T sue me!!  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
By: Hazel  
Chapter 1: Each And Every Of Their Life (Boys)  
  
~*~*~*~* Syaoran's Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"What should we do now that we're at Syaoran's house?" Hiiragizawa Eriol asked.  
  
Eriol is twenty-three this year. He has navy blue hair and blue eyes. And of course, he wore spectacles.  
  
"I dunno." Zuroi shrugged.  
  
Zuroi is also twenty-three. He has black spiky hair and blue eyes. (Cool!)  
  
"Talk about the girls? I miss them." The straightforward Yoshi said.  
  
Yoshi had black hair and hazel eyes. He is also the age of twenty-three.  
  
"I've always been asking myself; why do we have to start a band when we can go back to the girls?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
Yamazaki has short black hair and blue eyes. He is the same age as the rest. (Yamazaki decided to open his eyes.)  
  
"Because of Syaoran's sisters. HYPER sisters." Ryan smirked.  
  
Ryan is a twenty-three guy. He has brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"And I remember that clearly! Syaoran told me." Eriol snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now I regret agreeing to come with you two." A seventeen Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Just a little shopping and you grumble here and there, Xiao Lang." Syaoran's eldest sister, Siefa said.  
  
"I agree with that!" Another of Syaoran's sister, Fuutie put her hands on her hips.  
  
(The other two sisters went to another country. I dunno for what.)  
  
"Because you two SHOP, SHOP, SHOP! Buy TONS, TONS, TONS of things and I have to carry them all and you two are just left EMPTY-HANDED!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"You. Are. A. Male." Siefa said each word one by one.  
  
"Exactly!" Fuutie giggled.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Fuutie picked up a paper on the floor. She read it out loud.  
  
"Wish Of The Year: How ice if there's a boy band in Hong Kong."  
  
"Xiao Lang..." Siefa grinned at Syaoran.  
  
"No, not me!!!" Syaoran retreated.  
  
Then, he ran of as quick as lighting.  
  
"Sugoi!! Xiao Lang can run even when he's carrying tons of bags! Where do you think he'll go?" Fuutie began to think.  
  
"Knowing our little brother, he'll go home." Siefa said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Lets go!!" Siefa and Fuutie ran towards their mansion.  
  
(Strange, they don't have a car...)  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"And they told their mother." Zuroi crossed his arms.  
  
"Who is the past clan leader's wife so she approved!" Ryan grumbled.  
  
"And dragged us along with it." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Have to stay in Hong Kong for at least ten years." Eriol gritted his teeth.  
  
"Where's Syaoran anyway?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"His mother looked for him." Eriol answered.  
  
"Oh." Yoshi understood.  
  
*BANG*!!! The room door slammed open, revealing a messy chestnut hair and amber eyes guy.  
  
"*Pant*, Ryan *pant*" The guy known as Syaoran panted.  
  
"What is it, cousin?" Ryan stood up.  
  
(Note: Syaoran and Ryan are cousins. Syaoran is twenty-three.)  
  
"I... I dunno how to say this, but... but.... But mother engaged us to two Hong Kong girls." Syaoran voice cracked a little.  
  
"NANI!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Quiet, damnit!" Syaoran stepped on and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What are their names?" Ryan managed to calm down, although his heart had been shattered to pieces.  
  
"Idiotic Vivian Tay and annoying Vanessa Tay." Syaoran grumbled, he had been heart broken.  
  
'How can Mother do this to me?' he thought.  
  
(Sorry if those are your name or friends' or family's'. It's just that they are my friend's names that always make me mad!!)  
  
"I bet they are sisters and that you are engage to Vivian Tay and Ryan to Vanessa Tay." Yamazaki grinned.  
  
"Wha? How did you know?" Syaoran was shocked; he never spoke to them about that peculiar subject.  
  
"You always call the girls who had anything to do with you 'idiotic' and others 'annoying'." Eriol chuckled, trying to cheer Syaoran and Ryan up.  
  
Then everyone started to chuckle. Syaoran scowled.  
  
"We know you too well, Syaoran." Ryan chuckled.  
  
"We. Are. Engaged... AND YOU STILL CAN LAUGH!!!!" Roared Syaoran.  
  
Silence takes place immediately. They know that they will be in hot soup when Syaoran is in one of his temper.  
  
"And we're to meet them now..." Syaoran managed to calm down.  
  
"HONTO!!!!!!!!!" They shouted. (Again.)  
  
"Dude! Only Ryan and me. " Syaoran folded his arms.  
  
"Where?" Zuroi asked.  
  
Both Syaoran and Ryan sat down, forming a circle.  
  
" The Wonders Café." Syaoran gave a humph.  
  
"Nani! That's the most expensive restaurant!" Yoshi yelled.  
  
"XIAO LANG!! RYAN!! TIME TO GO!!" Ryan's mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"SHIT!!" Ryan and Syaoran grumbled and stood up again.  
  
'Rika, don't worry. You're the one I want. Not them. Wait for me.' Ryan sighed.  
  
'Sakura, although I've fallen for you. I know you don't like me the same way as I do. Just wait for me in Japan. I'll come back and be your.... Best friend.' Syaoran grabbed his jacket and open the door.  
  
(Chotto matte! Syaoran does not know that Sakura did like him, more than best friend. So don't think that Syaoran had confessed and Sakura rejected!)  
  
"Ja. Wish me luck..." Syaoran looked down.  
  
"NANI!! YOU TOLD US YOU LOVE SAKURA!!!" They all yelled. (Yeah, I know. They yelled again.)  
  
"I do. In fact I'll always do. You never let me finish my sentence. Wish me luck that those girls will get out of my sight, for eternity." Syaoran dug his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Mine too!" Ryan pretended to vomit.  
  
Everyone smiled sadly.  
  
"Hai! Wish you two GOOD luck!" Eriol said.  
  
"Don't forget us! We wish you good luck too!" Yamazaki, Yoshi and Zuroi said.  
  
"Arigato! Ja!" Syaoran walked out.  
  
"Ja Ne." Ryan followed, closing the door.  
  
"Ja..." The four said.  
  
"Damn those girls!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"I bet they are arrogant and proud!" Zuroi lay down on the carpet floor.  
  
"Yeah. Likewise, we had wished them 'good' luck." Eriol said.  
  
"Poor Syaoran and Ryan. Hey, should we call the girls to take a trip here to visit us?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"DAMN HELL!! OF COUSE NOT!!" Yamazaki, Eriol and Zuroi yelled. (Man, I'm tired of them yelling.)  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?" Zuroi snapped.  
  
"No, no. Just asking!" Yoshi retreated.  
  
"What should we do now?" Yamazaki stood up.  
  
"What else? Compose songs for our band, of course!" Eriol stood up too.  
  
"And what kind of songs you want us to compose, master?" Zuroi grinned. He and Yoshi stood up.  
  
"We did rock the last time. Why not love songs now?" Yamazaki straightened his shirt.  
  
"Cool idea of yours, Yamazaki." Yoshi smirked.  
  
"Lets go to Syaoran's study table." Eriol instructed.  
  
"Yes, sir!!" The three of them saluted, smirking.  
  
"Stop those 'sirs' and 'masters'!" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Yes, master!!" They (three) ran to Syaoran's study table before Eriol can get them.  
  
"Arrgh!! Can't stand those guys!!" Eriol walked towards them.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Wonders Café*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnit!! They are half an hour late!!" Ryan took a glance at his watch.  
  
"All girls are like that."  
  
"Except for Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Meilin and Tomoyo." Syaoran added quickly when he saw Ryan's glare.  
  
"Hey, look! Isn't that Li Syaoran and Ryan Li at that table?" a waitress whispers to another waitress.  
  
"You're right!! They are really Li Syaoran and Ryan Li from The X'treme!!" The waitress yelled.  
  
(Dude! They only realize after half an hour.)  
  
"What, The X'treme are here?"  
  
(Yes! The X'treme is their band name.)  
  
"No, only two if them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Li Syaoran and Ryan Li."  
  
"WHA!!!!!"  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh!!" Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
"A 'BIG' hurricane is coming. " Ryan rested his head on his arms.  
  
A 'BIG' hurricane really did come!  
  
"WHA!! LI SYAORAN AND RYAN LI!!!!"  
  
"I'm so so so lucky to see you here!!!"  
  
"Signature!! Please!!"  
  
"Alright, alright!! I'll sign!! Just don't squeeze!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Here, paper and pen!!"  
  
"YOU'RE MORE DASHONG THAN ON TELEVISION!!"  
  
"Arrgh!!" Ryan grumbled signed on a paper given by a fan.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"*AHEM*!!!"  
  
They all turn and saw two girls with hands on their hips.  
  
"Please, don't tell me they are the one we're supposed to be engage to!!" Syaoran shook Ryan violently.  
  
"Hey, calm... WHA!!!!... Calm down!!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Syaoran finally stopped and grumbled.  
  
"Arrogant and proud, just like what Eriol had said." Syaoran rested his head on his left palm.  
  
"Come here one more meter and I'll chop your head off!!" A girl with blonde long hair and black eyes yelled.  
  
" You better stay away!!!" Another girl with long light brown hair and sliver eyes screamed.  
  
(Eep!! They are fierce!!!)  
  
"Hey guys." The blonde hair girl flirted when all the other fans backed off.  
  
"Baka." Ryan smirked. He knew that that don't understand Japanese.  
  
"What... You call me babe!! How sweet!!" The brown haired girl said, dreamily.  
  
(She really doesn't understand Japanese, does she?)  
  
Syaoran pretended to vomit when the two girls looked away, causing Ryan to chuckle softly.  
  
The blonde haired and brown haired girl sat in front of Syaoran and Ryan.  
  
"I'm Vanessa Tay. You can call me Vaness, honey, babe, love..." The brown haired girl known as Vanessa begun.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I'm Vivian Tay. Born five minutes before Vaness do. You can call me Viv, sugar, cutey, sexy..."  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm Ryan Li and he is Li Syaoran!!" Ryan yelled, making other people staring at them.  
  
"We know, we're engaged to you. Li Syaoran and Ryan Li form The X'treme and Li Syaoran is the future clan leader." Vanessa drank water from Ryan's glass.  
  
"Excuse me, that's my glass." Ryan glared.  
  
"Who cares? We're engaged." Vanessa drank more. She put the empty glass down back onto the table, leaving her dark red lipstick mouth on the tip of the glass.  
  
"Gross!!" Syaoran whispered into Ryan's ears.  
  
"Er... Got to go! Ciya!" Ryan and Syaoran stood up, getting ready to run.  
  
"Wait!!" Vivian grabbed Syaoran's wrist while Vanessa grabbed Ryan's.  
  
"What now!!" Syaoran gave a deathly glare.  
  
"Meet you at the mall on Sunday, one pm. You better come." Vivian flirted again.  
  
(Today is Monday.)  
  
"Maybe. 99% of maybe not." They shoved their hands away and ran to their mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Ryan stopped running until they reached their front gate.  
  
"You should say 100% no!!" Ryan said.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to get Mother angry." Syaoran pressed the doorbell.  
  
"Who's that?" One of the servants asked.  
  
"Syaoran and Ryan." Ryan said plainly.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The door opened and Syaoran and Ryan ran straight up the stairs.  
  
Syaoran opened his bedroom door, only to find Eriol and Yamazaki arguing.  
  
"YES!!" Yamazaki shouted.  
  
"NO!!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"YES MEANS YES!!"  
  
"BUT I SAID NO!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. Solve the problem!" Syaoran and Ryan walked in, closing the door.  
  
"Ryan! Syaoran! Thank god you're back! Yamazaki and Eriol are arguing whether to call the girls to come to Hong Kong or not." Zuroi ran to Syaoran and Ryan, followed by Yoshi.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!" Ryan and Syaoran yelled till the whole mansion shook.  
  
"See, Syaoran and Ryan agreed with me!" Eriol smirked.  
  
"That's the greatest, marvelous, genius idea I've heard!!" Syaoran shouted. (Mou, a lot of shouting in this chapter.)  
  
"YEAH!!" Ryan 'hi-fived' Syaoran.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Eriol's jaws dropped.  
  
"See, I'm always right. Anyway, gomen for yelling at you." Yamazaki put his hand out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'll go with what you all decide." Eriol shook Yamazaki's hand.  
  
"WHO AGREES?" Ryan yelled.  
  
"US!!!" They all yelled.  
  
"I'll call them right away! Yoshi, you book the tickets." Zuroi picked up his black cell phone.  
  
"Right!" Yoshi went to book through the computer.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Tomoyo's House~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, *giggle* that was funny!" Chiharu giggled.  
  
The song of 'Stupid Cupid' came to their ears.  
  
"Oops, gomen nasai. It's my cell phone." Naoko answered it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Naoko speaking."  
  
"Konichiwa, Naoko. Zuroi here."  
  
"HONTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zuroi, why didn't you contact us for eight long years????"  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Rika and Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Mou, Naoko. You make me deaf!"  
  
"Oops, gomen. So, what's the call for?"  
  
"You see, me, Yamazaki, Syaoran, Ryan, Eriol and Yoshi are here in Hong Kong. I called you cause we want you girls to fly here to Hong Kong. We've booked your tickets, so don't worry."  
  
"HONTO NE WA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're coming! So, what time? When?"  
  
(She never asked the girls. Anyway, I think they'll agree too, don't you?)  
  
"Tomorrow, six in the morning."  
  
"NANI! SO FAST?"  
  
"Its okay if you all can't..."  
  
"We're still coming!"  
  
"Cool! When you all reached the airport, tell the counter your names and they will give you all your tickets!"  
  
"Aww... That's so sweet of you guys. Arrgh!! See you guys then! The girls are begging me to tell them."  
  
"Hai! Ja Ne!'  
  
"Ja Ne!" Naoko put down the phone.  
  
"What did Zuroi said?" Meilin pleaded.  
  
"He, I mean the guys invited us to Hong Kong. They are actually together in Hong Kong the whole while. They had booked our tickets, we can just tell the counter our name and we'll have our tickets!"  
  
"HONTO!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled.  
  
"When" Sakura asked.  
  
(11.30pm now.)  
  
"Tomorrow, six am." Naoko cover her ears immediately.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~* End Of Chapter *~*~*~*~ How was it? Mou, my hands are cramped now! Next chapter, the girls meet the Tays!! Exciting!!  
  
Messages for Reviewers:  
  
Blossomz: Is this story long enough for you? My hands are cramp now! Lol, anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
'Mione we@s!ey: Good that you think its cool! Thanks for your review again!  
  
Mindy: YES! Sakura will get a bigger part! Syaoran too! I promise you, thanks again!  
  
KaWaIi^_^ tEnShI: I think you will write better than me if you wrote this, thankz for the review!!  
  
Cute Star Angel: Thanks for you review!  
  
Selphie Leonhart: Thanks for your compliment! Thanks for your review too!  
  
Jennifer: Its soo cool! You like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Lol, I'm also fond of them. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cherrywolf: Lol, I want to make it MORE exciting, that's why. Well, I continued, didn't I? Thanks for your review!  
Stay tune for the next chapter!  
  
Hazel 


	3. Meeting The Goods And The Bads

Ohayo! Er, it should be konbawa now! So konbawa! Hi there! Hazel here. As usual, those who had reviewed, I've a message for you at the bottom. Arigato again and I have to stretch my fingers to type a LONG... chapter. Lets go!  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is NOT mine! So DON'T sue me!!  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
By: Hazel  
Chapter 3: Meeting The Goods And The Bads  
  
~*~*~*~* Syaoran's Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"How was it?" Syaoran shook Zuroi roughly.  
  
"Arrgh! Stop it, Syaoran! What did they say?" Ryan pushed Syaoran away from Zuroi and shook Zuroi violently.  
  
"Speak!!" Ryan shouted.  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
"QUIET!!!!" Zuroi shouted.  
  
Silence took place at once.  
  
"That's better. The girls agreed!" Zuroi smiled.  
  
"YATTA!!" Syaoran and Ryan hi-fived.  
  
"Where had those two monsters go?" Ryan smirked.  
  
"Over there. At Syaoran's table composing a song." Yoshi pointed to Syaoran's table's direction.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
The four walked towards Syaoran's table.  
  
"Yo! What is the title of the song?" Yoshi rested his right hand on the table.  
  
(Eriol is sitting on the chair and Yamazaki on the bed. The table is beside the bed.)  
  
Eriol put down his pencil.  
  
"How's this?" Eriol gave the paper to the nearest person who happens to be Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi grabbed the paper and looked at it. Syaoran, Ryan and Zuroi leaned over to have a look too.  
  
"Hm... Interesting." Syaoran put his hand under his chin.  
  
"This is okay with me." Zuroi went to switch on the computer.  
  
"Oh ya! I heard that there is a director who wants all the famous singers from all over the world to enter a show he had recently conducted." Ryan said.  
  
"Really? What should the singers do?" Yamazaki stood up.  
  
"The show is only for bands. Each member in it had to pair up with another person from another band. They had to compose a song for themselves. There will be six winners." Ryan answered.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" Zuroi took everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it?" Everybody went to surround Zuroi, staring at the computer.  
  
"Take a look at the information I've found! The singing competition is to be paired with a male and a female. The show is actually a competition. It starts on the thirtieth of May. Each pair had to compose two songs for their own. A female had to sing one while the male sing another." Zuroi read out aloud.  
  
"In other words, its solo. What date is today?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It seems to be the fifteenth of April." Yamazaki answered after he had looked at the calendar on the wall.  
  
"I don't think I wanna join. Meilin will slaughter me." Yoshi went to switch on the television.  
  
"No, wait! It stated here that the director invited the X'treme first. Then another singing girls band. The name is not stated here." Zuroi scrolled down the website.  
  
"Har, har! What if we reject?" Syaoran went to join Yoshi.  
  
"Nah! Its compulsory for all bands." Zuroi turned the chair and look at Syaoran and Yoshi, waiting for their reaction.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!" Everyone except Zuroi yelled.  
  
"I'll think about that." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Me too." Eriol walked towards Yamazaki.  
  
"What to do now?" Zuroi asked after he had switched off the computer.  
  
"I suggest we sleep." Syaoran yawned.  
  
"Good idea." Yoshi passed the lyrics back to Eriol.  
  
"Take it back. I may lose it." Yoshi off the television.  
  
"Nighty night!" Ryan flopped down onto his bed that is at the right side of the room.  
  
"Night." Syaoran slipped under his blanket. (His bed is the one next to the table.)  
  
"Good night." Eriol, Yoshi, Zuroi and Yamazaki went to their respective room.  
  
(Eriol with Yamazaki, Yoshi shared room with Zuroi. IN DIFFERENT BED YOU PEOPLE!!)  
  
' *Yawn* can't wait to meet the girls again, especially Rika.' Ryan dozed off.  
  
~*~*~*~* The Next Morning (Tomoyo's Mansion)*~*~*~*~  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard. Causing the house to shake.  
  
"That must be Sakura." Tomoyo giggled. She was carrying her luggages towards the door.  
  
Tomoyo is wearing a white fury, turtle-necked top that's says 'kawaii' with a loose blue jeans. She only tied half of her hair.  
  
"When will she change?" Meilin shook her head and went to help Naoko with her luggages.  
  
Meilin is wearing an orange dress that is tight at the top and flared down after that. The dress only reached a bit above her knees. She left her hair down.  
  
"Arigato, Meilin." Naoko smiled.  
  
Naoko is wearing a long-sleeved, v-shaped collar top with short jeans shorts. She tied her hair all the way to the left.  
  
"No problem!" Meilin returned the smile.  
  
"There's our sleepy angel now." Chiharu said when she saw Sakura tumbling down the stairs with her luggages.  
  
Chiharu is wearing a black top that has one side sleeveless and the other long-sleeved. It has the word 'Bring It On!' at the back. She also wore a long yellow skirt. Her hair is left down.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized when she reached the girls.  
  
Sakura is wearing a long sleeved pink top with the word 'Girls Rock!' on it. She wore blue jeans that open at the bottom. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail with a green ribbon.  
  
"Just try not to be late again." Rika mocked.  
  
Rika is wearing a spaghetti strip red top with a light brown skirt that stops at the knees. She had decided to leave her hair down.  
  
"Ready?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Hong Kong, here we come!" Tomoyo picked up her luggages, followed by the others.  
  
They walked out of the mansion, locked the door and ran quickly to Tomoyo's car before their fans could get them.  
  
"Jolene, to the airport please. Arigato!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes, mistress." The driver started the engine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran's Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing here early in the morning?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Visit you of course!" Vivian wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "And so that you have no excuse not to go out with me."  
  
"GET OFF!!! Don't EVER think of laying a finger on me!" Syaoran pushed Vivian away.  
  
"Okay, okay, Xiao Lang." Vivian pulled her hands back.  
  
"And the name's Li." Syaoran folded his arms.  
  
"Arrgh! Li, Li that's it. Li, happy?" Vivian sat down on the couch.  
  
(Er... Vivian is wearing a green tube and a black shiny mini skirt while Vanessa is wearing a spaghetti strip purple top with a pink mini skirt.)  
  
"Very!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"LI!!! Bring me WATER!!" Vanessa screeched.  
  
"No legs?" Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Unless you want to carry me." Vanessa flirted.  
  
"YUCK!! Not even when I'm dead!" Syaoran pretended to vomit.  
  
"How rude!" Vanessa sat down on the other couch, crossing her legs and hands.  
  
Just then, Ryan, Eriol, Yamazaki, Yoshi and Zuroi walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, hey bakas!!" Ryan smirked.  
  
"He called me babe again! Aw..." Vanessa Tay hugged herself.  
  
The boys chuckled evilly. (Syaoran mother and sisters went shopping.)  
  
"What time is it now, Eriol?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"Five fifty am." Eriol answered plainly.  
  
"Oh shit!" Zuroi yelled.  
  
"What, what is it?" Yamazaki began to get worried.  
  
"The girls!" Zuroi whispered to them.  
  
"I've called my servants to fetch them." Syaoran smirked.  
  
"They should be on their way now."  
"OH SHIT!!! REALLY SHIT!!" Ryan yelled suddenly.  
  
"What problem is it now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Baka and Kaijuu are here!!" Ryan started to panic.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled when they realized what Ryan meant.  
  
Unfortunately, the Tays had heard their conversation.  
  
'Interesting...' Vivian grinned.  
  
"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang.  
  
'Let the fun begin!' Vanessa smiled evilly.  
  
"Dead meat!!" Yoshi yelled, lots of sweat dropped down his forehead.  
  
A servant unlocked the door.  
  
'Fuck that servant!' Ryan thought fiercely.  
  
Suddenly, Vanessa grabbed Ryan's hands and put around her waist while she put hers around his neck. She then tiptoed and kissed Ryan roughly on the cheek.  
  
On the same time, Vivian also did the same to Syaoran.  
  
The boys, shocked at this incident were speechless. Ryan and Syaoran tried to pull off but the Tays just uses more strength.  
  
(Back to that sentence.)  
  
A servant unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Ohayo!" The six girls said.  
  
When they saw the incident, they were also speechless. Sakura and Rika dropped their luggages.  
  
Now, Syaoran and Ryan managed to push the Tays off. The Tays just smirked. Water got into Sakura and Rika's eyes.  
  
"Listen, Rika. Its them who-"  
  
"How can you do this *sniff* to me? I *sniff* waited eight long *sniff* years for you *sniff* and this is what I get!" Rika cut Ryan's speech.  
  
'I'm right, Syaoran doesn't like me the way I do...' Sakura fought with her tears.  
  
"You... you... you... Arrgh!!" Rika ran off.  
  
"RIKA!!" They shouted after her.  
  
"I'll make sure *sniff*, she's safe..." Sakura's voice cracked.  
  
"Iie, Sakura. You stay here!" Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"Sayon...na...nara." Sakura ran off too.  
  
"SAKURA!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!" The girls shouted.  
  
"Come on, Ryan. Lets look for them together. Sakura says she's after Rika." Syaoran said worriedly.  
  
"Right." Ryan answered.  
  
"Nah, you promise us you'll bring us to the mall!" Vivian protested.  
  
"I said maybe, which is 1%. But I choose maybe not!" Syaoran roared.  
  
Vivian and Vanessa held their fiancés on the arm tightly.  
  
"Don't ever touch them!!" Meilin karate chopped both of the Tays hands.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!! WHY SHOULD I TOUCH HIM? HE'S MY FIANCE!!!" Vivian rubbed her hand.  
  
"*Gasp* I BROKE A FINGER NAIL!!!!!!!!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"Get your BUTTS moving!! I'll handle them!!" Meilin shouted to Ryan and Syaoran.  
  
"Mou, thanks a lot Meilin!" Ryan said.  
  
"Arigato." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"GO!!!!" Chiharu shouted.  
  
"Hai, hai!"  
  
" I advise you. Better look for them before midnight, Sakura and Rika is afraid of the dark. One more thing, they will not be together, look for them separately." Tomoyo whispered to Ryan and Syaoran.  
  
"MOVE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin yelled again.  
  
Syaoran and Ryan ran out, never had a chance to ask why they have to look for them separately.  
  
The ten of them later heard shouts.  
  
"I'M SOO LUCKY!!!!"  
  
"X'TREME AND FLOWER PETALS!!!"  
  
"WE WANT YOU!!"  
  
"X'TREME AND FLOWER PETALS FOR ETERNITY!!!"  
  
"Nani!! What is X'treme/ Flower Petals?" They questioned.  
  
"I'll start. We, six of us had formed a singing band in Japan." Tomoyo begun.  
  
"We also formed a band called X'treme here. And I believe your band name is Flower Petals?" Eriol spoke.  
  
"Yeah. But can we KICK some BITCHES ASS first?" Naoko said in a boring tone.  
  
"Uh-oh, I'll go. But I'll have Xiao Lang eventually. You wait!!" Vivian said evilly.  
  
"We'll be back!!" Vanessa hissed. The Tays then walked out.  
  
"Close the door!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"I'll do it!!" Naoko rushed to slam the door.  
  
"Bitches settled, fans settled. One more thing unsettled." Chiharu put her hands on her hips. All the girls did the same.  
  
"Oh no!!" The boys covered their ears.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Rika*~*~*~*~  
  
'Baka! I thought Ryan is a trustable guy. Yet he did this to me. He shouldn't say her loved me in the first place. Rika, what a baka you are!!'  
  
Rika suddenly stopped. She looked around.  
  
'Great, now I'm lost. It is for the best. Finally I can feel what is it like to be a beggar. All guys are JERKS!'  
  
Rika walked around the place, 'Hong Kong is not bad after all.'  
  
But as Rika walked on, she saw lots of couples holding hands, hugging and kissing.  
  
'Why does it have to be me? Arrgh!! Get Li Ryan OUT of my head!!'  
  
"LOOK!! A MEMBER OF FLOWER PETALS!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Rika ran as fast as she could. Not knowing where she's heading.  
  
'One: Running away from the fans. Two: Running away from Ryan.'  
  
As Rika was running, tears were flowing. Suddenly, she knocked into someone. (Duh! You clever people should have guessed who!)  
  
"Gomen nasai!! I wasn't look where was I going!" Rika rubbed her head.  
  
"Rika!!"  
  
Rika looked up and gasped.  
  
"Its Toshine to you!" Rika growled. (In case you don't know, it's pronounced as though-she-nei)  
  
Ryan was shocked at how cold Rika was, but he didn't give up.  
  
"Alright if you want it that way. But you can continue to call me by my first name." Ryan said sadly.  
  
"Over my dead meat!! I rather call you Li!" Rika shot back.  
  
"What are you doing in the woods?" Ryan asked with concern.  
  
"None of your bloody business!" Rika spat.  
  
"But I care!!" Ryan protested.  
  
"I don't need YOU to care ME." Rika snapped.  
  
Suddenly, Rika sang.  
  
~ I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind. ~  
  
'So, you want a singing argument...' Ryan thought.  
  
~Now in the cold night of the day I realize- ~  
  
Ryan cut her song.  
  
~Baby come back to me, inside I'm dying piece by piece. ~  
  
~Paradise is just out of reach, baby won't you please come back to me... ~  
  
"You sing?" Rika asked. She was shocked.  
  
"Yup! Me and the guys formed a band called X'treme." Ryan answered, happy that Rika was not angry with him anymore.  
  
"Cool. The girls and me formed a band too. Called Flower petals." Rika said. She gave a loud shriek when she saw Ryan's grin.  
  
"Yikes!! I'm supposed to be mad at you!!"  
  
"You aren't angry with me at all! You're only acting." Ryan smirked.  
  
"Hmph!" Rika folded her arms.  
  
"Tell me the whole story and I'll forgive you."  
  
"Sure! I'll be please to." Ryan began from the beginning where Syaoran barged into the room.  
  
(I'll skip the story okay? To tell you, Ryan missed the part when they talked about the singing competition.)  
  
"That's why I'm here." Ryan ended his story.  
  
"Mou, Ryan. You don't have to tell me the WHOLE story." Rika sweat dropped. (Because Ryan also tell him when he go to the washroom, when he ate, when he go out...)  
  
"Yatta! You're back to first name basic!" Ryan wrapped his hands around Rika's tiny waist.  
  
"Yeah. I prefer your first name. And did I give you permission to touch me?" Rika tried to pull away.  
  
"But you didn't give me permission not to touch you!" Ryan smirked mischievously, pulling Rika closer to him.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Let go!" Rika used more strength, but Ryan just pulled her closer.  
  
"You really want me to let go?" Ryan pouted.  
  
"*Giggle* Why give a pout? *Giggle* you look funny when you pout anyway. *Giggle*" Rika giggled, not knowing that Ryan is pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Ryan! Let go! You're pulling me too clos-"  
  
Rika was stopped when a lips was pressed against hers. Ryan just continues to press his lips. Rika, who was recovered from shock ness, kissed him back, which shocked Ryan, but later ignored it and continue. Rika wrapped her hand around Ryan's neck.  
  
'My first kiss....." Ryan thought. (Meaning first kiss on the lips, you guys.)  
  
'My first kiss... Hey, what taste is that?' Rika broke the kiss.  
  
"Nani?" Ryan asked. (Not rudely!)  
  
"Hmm... Why is there mint taste on your lips?" Rika asked.  
  
"Huh? Hehe, I ate mint ice cream while looking for you... You don't mind, do you?" Ryan scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What do you say?" Rika frowned, but inside, her heart was giggling.  
  
"Er... You mind?" Ryan hates to see Rika frown.  
  
"*Giggle* Iie, I love mint too. *Giggle*" Rika giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura*~*~*~*~  
  
'* Sigh* Why do I have to fall in love with him? Then I will not be heartbroken.'  
  
Sakura gave another sigh and dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans.  
  
'Mou, its freezing out here. If only he isn't so kind, isn't so handsome, isn't so charming, isn't so good to me, then I wouldn't fall for him, or would I?'  
  
Sakura is shivering.  
  
'The weather is cold. Maybe winter is coming. *Sigh* what am I to do? No money, no home, no nothing! I don't even know the way back to his mansion or anywhere.'  
  
A crystal tear dropped down from the pitiful girl's emerald eyes. She saw couples hugging, walking hand in hand, worst of all, kissing. Suddenly, she felt arms around her shoulders.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"So, you wanna be like them?" He smirked.  
  
"I didn't say that, Syaoran-kun. You did! And you had scared the HELL OUT OF ME!!!!" Sakura screamed and folded her arms.  
  
"Gomen." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair with the other hand.  
  
"You're in Hong Kong, not Japan." Sakura was fuming.  
  
"But I like Japanese too! Cheer up, my girl!" Syaoran ran his hand from her shoulders down to her waist and stood beside her (Both facing the same direction.)  
  
'Iie, Sakura. That's Syaoran. He always plays around with you. He has NO FEELINGS for you!' Sakura calmed down.  
  
"Still angry?" Syaoran pretended to be sad.  
  
"Y.E.A.H!" Sakura placed her hands on Syaoran's arms and pulled it down.  
  
"Maybe this will cheer you up!" Syaoran smirked.  
  
To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran gave Sakura a peck on her right cheek. An electric went into Sakura.  
  
'Oh I forgot! Syaoran-kun is a flirt!'  
  
""Syaoran-kun, though your type of flirting works with girls. Ano, gomen, it does not work with me." Sakura walked away.  
  
"Aw... any girls will be dying to want one from me! You don't like it?" Syaoran pulled Sakura back by her arm.  
  
"Fat hope, Syaoran!" Sakura begin to walk away.  
  
"Chotto matte!!" Syaoran pulled Sakura back again.  
  
"Nani??" Sakura is currently annoyed. Syaoran leaned over to her ears.  
  
"Your cheek taste good." He whispered.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!! I told you your type of FLIRTING does NOT WORK with ME!!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"But its true!!" Syaoran protested.  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran. I do wonder how your sisters bear with you." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura. I wonder how Tomoyo can bear with you..."  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura was about to give a friendly punch when Syaoran caught her fist.  
  
"Lets have ice cream." Syaoran licked his lips.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura beamed.  
  
"That's my girl!" Syaoran chuckled. Sakura was about to give another friendly punch with the other hand as Syaoran is holding the other. Unfortunately, Syaoran caught it again and was now holding both her hands. He faced her and then gave another peck in another cheek.  
  
"S.YAO.RAN!!!!!!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Beware, Sakura. I may try your lips, forehead or nose." Syaoran smirked.  
  
"NANI!!! Iie! I'll make sure you won't, Syaoran!!" Syaoran let go one hand and still holding Sakura's left hand.  
  
"I'll make sure I will. Come on, let's go for ice cream, my treat." Syaoran offered.  
  
"Arigato!!" Sakura and Syaoran begin to walk, hand in hand. But you can hear them:  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"No, you won't!!"  
  
"Hey, I forgot the neck!!"  
  
"NANI!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet I'll kiss all of the parts I've mention by the end of the day."  
"Iie, iie, iie!! My cheeks are the first and last parts you're going to kiss!!"  
  
"No, it won't. I promise!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was this chapter? Next chapter is, erm, let me think. I think only, I think is Syaoran and Sakura in the ice cream parlor. Anyway, onegai, REVIEW! Arigato!  
  
Those who had reviewed:  
  
Leena-chan: Wow! Hanks for your review! But I don't think this is mushy enough for you, gomen.  
  
Lena: Heehee, I've updated, didn't I? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Thanks for your offer. If I really need any help, I'm sure to ask you!  
  
SweetCherryBlossom: Hehe, I like that part too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rena Hidaka: Yeah, I hate the Tays as much as you do too. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Sexy Vixen: Hey, I don't know if this is long enough for you. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mindy: Yeah, they are my favorite couple too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KaWaIi^_^tEnShI: Heehee, the girls arrived!! Arigato for reviewing!  
  
Jennifer: You know, it's HARD to find a evil girls name. Arigato for reviewing!  
  
Liq0urish: Although it's short, I appreciated it. Arigato!  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Me too. Arigato for reviewing!  
Stay tune for the next chapter!  
  
Hazel 


	4. Missing My Beauty Sleep

Konichiwa!! I knew I took a long time to update this. Gomen, I really had no time as my exams are on. Anyway, they are over now!! Okay, same as the last time, those who had reviewed for the last chapter, they are at the bottom. So, enjoy!! (Again, gomen ne for the late updating...)  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is NOT mine! So DON'T sue me!!  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
  
By: Hazel  
  
Chapter 4: Missing My Beauty Sleep  
  
A tone of 'What I Go To School For' (sung be 'busted') made emerald eyes fluttered open. The auburn hair girl groaned and muttered;  
  
"Whose stupid cell phone is that? Hoe! It's Syaoran's! SYAORAN!! ONEGAI, SHUT YOUR BLOODY PHONE UP!!"  
  
In a snap, the ringing of the phone was stopped by a 'thud'. Smiling in content. Sakura began to doze off again. But not longer than three seconds, the identical ringing tone came again. Groaning in frustration, Sakura turned over, back facing the ceiling, with her pillow slammed on the back of her head. But same as before, it stopped after a 'thud'.  
  
This went on and on for one long fifteen minutes. This time, (the phone is ringing) Sakura could not bear with it anymore. She sat up, threw the pillow that was on her head before against the wall.  
  
"Yikes! I forgot! Tomoyo's sleeping here too!" Sakura trembled, as no one knows what will happen if Tomoyo is waken up by someone from her beauty sleep.  
  
Suddenly, she heard, "Eriol..." Tomoyo flipped over to the other side. Sakura giggled, "Lucky Tomoyo, you still have your beauty sleep. Well me? I have to scream at a certain person."  
  
Giving another massive yawn, Sakura got down from her bed unwillingly. She took a peep at the grandfather clock that stood across the room. "Damn! Who's the pervert who called Syaoran SO early in the morning?" She groaned and walked to Syaoran's room.  
  
(The phone is still ringing.) Sakura cleared her throat, ready to scream at Syaoran. She put her hand on the golden and shiny doorknob and turned it. 'You're SO... dead, Li Xiao Lang!!' She pushed open the door with the help of the doorknob.  
  
But instead of yelling at him, she yelled for another reason. She saw a green cell phone that was ringing 'flying' towards her. "Nani? A 'flying' cell phone?"  
  
"Sakura! Dodge it!" She heard Syaoran shouted. She nodded and ducked; the 'flying' cell phone flew right above her head, over the railing and finally landed on the first story. They heard a 'thud' and a faint 'ouch', which was unheard by Syaoran.  
  
"I guess that explains the 'thud'." Sakura sweat dropped. "I guess I have to buy another cell phone..." Syaoran said miserably.  
  
"Hey, you're the rich and mighty Li Xiao Lang!" Sakura grinned. "But that's a gift from you..." Syaoran tucked back on his bed.  
  
"Oh." Sakura managed to say as she blushed heavily.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sweat was appearing at the back of Sakura's head. "Nani?" Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"I heard a faint 'ouch' after the 'thud'. It should not be Li-san as it was a high pitch." Sakura walked towards Syaoran and slipped under his blanket cover. "Don't tell me the baka Tays are here." Syaoran muttered under his breath.  
  
"Baka Tays?" Sakura blinked in confusion. "Oh, nothing!" Syaoran added quickly.  
  
"*Gasp* I have a bump on my head!!" Both of them heard a cry. 'That's the Tays all right!' Syaoran gave a heavy sigh. Then he realized something important.  
  
"Sakura!! What are you doing on my bed?" Syaoran blushed a deep red. Sakura opened an eye and looked at Syaoran. "You disturbed my beauty sleep and I was to come here to lecture you. But now I'm too tired to go back to my room, so I decided to sleep here..."  
  
"*Sigh* I guess I have to carry you back..." Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "Iie!! You know what will happen when you carry me..." Syaoran scowled, "You're a kaijuu! Kicking and punching!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Eleven-year-old Syaoran carried eleven-year-old Sakura up, supporting her neck and legs. Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked at the person above, her eyes widened.  
  
"LI XIAO LANG!! PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!!" Sakura struggled in Syaoran's arms. "IIE!! YOU'RE INJURED!!" Syaoran held on her tight.  
  
"WHAT RIGHT DOES YOU HAVE TO TOUCH ME? YOU'RE MY ENEMY FOR GODNESS SAKE!!" yelled Sakura as she struggled.  
  
'You've twisted your ankle, you can't walk and I can't leave you here on your own, can I? So what if we're my enem- OUCH!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KINOMOTO? OUCH! HEY, STOP THAT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll drop that idea..." Syaoran sweat dropped. "I pity you, Syaoran. I give you three choices." Sakura giggled. "And what are they?" Syaoran crossed his arms while smirking.  
  
"Choice number 1; Sleep in my room. 2; Sleep with me. And lastly 3; Tend your guests." Sakura grinned.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go for choice number 1." Syaoran got off his bed. "No you can't!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"And why is that so, young lady?" Syaoran raised his right eyebrow. "Eriol and Tomoyo will scream at you!"  
  
"Oh ya! Choice 2?" Syaoran asked although he does not wish to, but he didn't want to see the Tays. "Iie..." Sakura controlled her laughter. "For the second time Sakura. Why is that so?" Syaoran asked wearily as he's also tired.  
  
"I'll kick you off the bed!" Sakura broke into fits of laughter. "Sakura, I envy you. You have many excuses." "Go for choice 3 Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pulled the cover over her head not after patting his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran gave an evil smirk. Sakura was startled. "Syaoran darling, you won't do anything evil, will you?" Sweat appeared behind her head. "No, Sakura mommy. I just want you to accompany your darling downstairs."  
  
"Nani? Iie, iie, iie! Your mommy wants her beauty sleep!!" Sakura went under the cover. "Iie, iie, iie! You have to!" Syaoran tried to pull Sakura out of the bed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! You know that you're a thousand times stronger than me!!" Sakura shrieked. "I don't care!" Syaoran gave a big tug and Sakura fall off the bed, making Syaoran fall back and Sakura fall above him. Sakura placed both her hands on the ground in time so that she will not smash Syaoran. (Syaoran is between her two hands.)  
  
Their faces were only one inch away. Both are flushing. They felt like they are the only person in the world. They felt like the world is spinning. They felt like eternity...  
  
(Stars in my eyes...*Sigh*)  
  
"LI XIAO LANG!!!!!!" Both Sakura and Syaoran winced at the high-pitched voice. Syaoran curse under his breath, 'Damn the Tays!' Sakura just thought one word, 'Hoe?'  
  
Sakura got back up and stick out a hand. Syaoran gave a small smile and accepted it, up went Syaoran. "... Syaoran, tend your guests!!" Sakura giggled. "Yes, mommy. And you're coming with me!"  
  
"I need to brush my teeth!" Sakura ran to her room. Syaoran just shook his head. "I know what you're up to, Sakura. And he too, walked to Sakura's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura... Sakura....." Syaoran shook Sakura lightly, who was obviously lying on her bed. "I wanna sleep!!" Sakura shoved Syaoran's hand away.  
  
"I'll not treat you ice-cream anymore..." Syaoran smirked, as he knew this would work. "WAII!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll go! Damn, its only five fifteen in the morning!!" Sakura walked into the bathroom to do the necessary things. "You better not sleep in the toilet bowl!!" Syaoran went off to his bathroom, also to do the necessary things.  
  
At the moment, Sakura fell down anime when she heard what Syaoran had said.  
  
~*~*~*~*Living Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally you decided to come down after my calling..." Vivian Tay grinned. She is wearing a spaghetti striped blue shirt with a skirt.  
  
"Where's Ryan? And why do you bring this slut?" Vanessa growled. She is wearing a thick sleeveless green shirt with a short pair of shorts.  
  
"Why do you care where Ryan is? And call him Li and Sakura is not a slut, you are!!" Syaoran wiped Sakura's tears with his hands.  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran! Ohayo, Sakura!" greeted Rika as the whole gang walked down the stairs. They smirked at the Tays "Ohayo. Demo, why are you all dressed up?" Sakura asked, not knowing what they are planning.  
  
Meilin smacks her forehead, "We're going out today, remember? We planned this yesterday!" Sakura, as dense as ever said, "Demo, we hav-" She can't continue because Syaoran's hand is covering her mouth. 'Duh! At least Syaoran knows what we're planning...' Meilin gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Zen de? (Really?) Xiao Lang, dai wo men qu! (Xiao Lang, bring us along!)" Vivian begged. "Xiang de mei!" (In your dreams!) Syaoran spat. Ryan chuckled.  
  
"Now can you please go?" Ryan sighed. "Only if you call me... what's that word?" Vanessa asked. "I'll be please to. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, you're a baka!" Ryan smirked.  
  
"WAI!!!!!!!!" Vanessa screamed in delight before she and Vivian stepped out of the house. When the door slammed. The twelve of them broke into laughter.  
  
"*Yawn* I'm going back to sleep." Sakura began to walk up the stairs. "Oh no you don't, Sakura!" Chiharu pulled Sakura back down. "Demo, which shop will open so early?" Sakura protested.  
  
"The newly-opened mall that opens twenty-four hours a day in Lavender Street." Eriol stated. Sakura glared at Eriol while he sweat dropped. "Okay then! I'll go up and change!" Sakura smiled widely.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called. "Hai?" Sakura turned around nervously. "I'll follow you up! In case you fall asleep while changing!" Tomoyo grinned evilly. "Oh man! There goes my beauty sleep!" She admitted, as she knew she couldn't escape when Tomoyo's evil claw is around.  
  
~*~*~*~*Car park*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm coming!" The girls looked towards the voice and saw a girl with hair tied o a ponytail, wearing a plain green dress that reached her knee running towards them.  
  
"Sakura, you took not more than one minute to change!" Naoko gasped in surprise. "I'm not like other girls!" Sakura winked. "Anyway, where are the guys?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They said they went to get their vehicles. I know they're planning something evil, as they are smirking away." Rika answered plainly while straightening her red skirt. "While, we better watch out!" Chiharu joked. "Ano, where's Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.  
  
"She said she would be down in a minute. There she is!" Sakura shouted Tomoyo over. The maroon spaghetti striped dress girl with her hair let down waved and walked over. "Hey! Where are the guys?" Tomoyo asked. "Vehicles..." Naoko said, Tomoyo understood at once.  
  
"I thought I was late." Tomoyo blurted out. "What were you doing back then?" Meilin asked. "Putting back my video camera which I decided to bring along." Hearing that, Chiharu gave a loud sigh. "I see that you've finally kick off that habit!"  
  
"Iie! Eriol said he would buy me a new one at the mall!" Tomoyo stated. The five girls fell down anime. "Mou, Tomoyo. You're creepy!" Rika said after she got up. "Arigato!"  
  
"Man, did you guys hear a sound that sounds like someone drilling the ground?" Sakura asked. The girls opened their ears wide to listen. There was a drilling sound indeed, and it was coming louder and louder.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rika managed to spit out. "Hai!" They answered.  
  
All of a sudden, six motorbikes came speeding towards them in a straight line. They braked in front of the girls. (Remember, they're in a straight line.) The drivers took off their helmets, revealing Syaoran at the front, Eriol next, Yamazaki in the third, Yoshi in the forth, Zuroi is after next and lastly, Ryan.  
  
"Na... na... nani?" The girls stuttered. "We've fetched our vehicles, now to fetch you." Syaoran answered. "Don't tell me you girls are afraid!" Zuroi smirked.  
  
"So this is their evil plan, Rika..." Chiharu said after the state of shock. "I think so..." Rika continue to stare at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Yatta! Come on, let's hop in!" Sakura ran towards Syaoran's green with blue flames bike and hop on in a cool style. "Yea! Here!" Syaoran threw Sakura a black helmet that she caught it and put it on, while Syaoran put his.  
  
"Well?" Yoshi looked at Meilin, Meilin stared back. "Er... I guess so..." Meilin hopped onto his yellow and blue wheels bike, putting on the helmet that was passed to her by Yoshi.  
  
Naoko hopped onto Zuroi's that was black with white strings tied to both the handles, she wore a white helmet. Chiharu was already on Yamazaki's that was orange with purple handles, wheels and boots.  
  
"Come on, Rika!" Ryan got down from his gray and black bike. "Yeah, Tomoyo. I promise it'll be fun!" Eriol hopped down his blue and purple bike and walked over to Tomoyo while Ryan to Rika. Then they carried them up and put them on their bike and they too, hopped on.  
  
(Of course, Rika with Ryan and Tomoyo with Eriol...)  
  
"Eriol/ Ryan!" Tomoyo and Rika pouted. They all laughed. "Hold on tight!" Syaoran shouted. Meilin, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo held their partner on the shoulders while Sakura and Rika decided to wrap their hands around their partners' waist. The boys started the engine and off they went in a zoom.  
  
(I think I did not mention this but, they ALL are wearing helmets.)  
  
While on the way, the people on the street were gossiping when they saw the six coolest bikes speeding down the road.  
  
"OoOoh! They are the X'treme!!"  
  
"Hey wait! Each of them has partners!!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Waii!! I recognize them, they are the Flower Petals!!"  
  
"Zen de? (Really?)"  
  
"Wo zen xing fu!! (I'm so lucky!!)"  
  
"The two famous bands in Hong Kong and Japan!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*The Mall*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sugoi! This is so big!!" Sakura span around on the spot. "Come on, Eriol! You promised you'd buy me a new video camera!!" Tomoyo tugged at Eriol's arm. "Okay then, we'll meet back here at nine o'clock and we'll go have breakfast." They were about to answer when the hyper Tomoyo pulled Eriol away.  
  
"All then, we'll do as Eriol said!" Chiharu, Yamazaki, Meilin and Yoshi decided to go to the clothes shop, though Yamazaki and Yoshi were not willing. Naoko and Zuroi went to a shop that sells lots of comic books. Ryan and Rika decided to look around at the music shop.  
  
"So Sakura, where do you want to go?" Syaoran asked as he walked towards Sakura who was busy looking at the map. "Here!" She pointed. But before Syaoran could look at it, Sakura had already pulled him away.  
  
"Chotto!!" Syaoran tried to stop but Sakura kept running while grabbing his wrist. Then Syaoran noticed they were in front of an electronic shop. (Okay, let me get this clear, they are in front of a shop that sells electronic things. Not a shop that shocks you when you step in.)  
  
"What are we doi-" He was being pulled in.  
  
~*~*~*~*Fifteen minutes later*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulders; he turned around and found himself face to face with Sakura. "Where were you?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura answered him by handing him a small black and white paper bag.  
  
"For me?" He looked at Sakura in confusion. "Who else?" She giggled. Syaoran smiled as he took the paper bag and opened it. He took 'the thing' out and gasped. In his hand held an identical green cell phone he had before it was spoilt. Syaoran embraced Sakura as he muttered, "Arigato..."  
  
~*~*~*~*Tomoyo and Eriol*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arigato for the video camera, Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled as they walked out. "Anything for my lady..." Eriol let his hand slipped from her shoulder to her waist.  
  
"Eriol, there's Sakura. Where's Syaoran? And what is she doing at the cell phone corner?"  
  
"Maybe she is buying Syaoran something?" Eriol answered. "KAWAII!! Look Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran are embracing each other!!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. Eriol smiled sadly with Tomoyo noticing.  
  
Tomoyo turned to face Eriol and asked, "What's wrong, Eriol-kun?" He answered by smiling sadly again. "You don't wanna tell me?" Tears began to well up in Tomoyo's eyes that make Eriol's eyes softened up.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol whispered. "Why are you always like that? Why do you keep things to yourself? Why can't you just tell your girlfriend? Why are you so mysterious? Why do yo-"  
  
Eriol had pressed his lips on Tomoyo's. He wrapped on of his hand around her waist, another brushing through her raven hair. While on Tomoyo's side, she just wrapped her hands around Eriol's neck, kissing passionately...  
  
(Okay, let's leave them alone...)  
  
~*~*~*~*Two Couples*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meilin, over here!!" Chiharu waved Meilin over. She happily skipped towards Chiharu and Yamazaki while Yoshi scowled, following after his beloved.  
  
"Chiharu!! You have a good taste! Aww... these dresses are so... kawaii!!" Meilin said as she picked out a red dress. "How's this?" She turned towards Yoshi as she placed the dress against her body.  
  
"I think you'll look better if you try it on..." Yoshi answered plainly. "Arigato! You wait right here!" With that, Meilin went into a fitting room to try out the dress she'd picked.  
  
~*~*~*~*Chiharu and Yamazaki*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mou, Chiharu..." Yamazaki moaned. "Nani?" Chiharu span around so that she faced him. "How many clothes you wanna buy?" Yamazaki lifted up both his hands, indicating that he is holding lots and lots of plastic/paper bags.  
  
"I'm done!" She smiled while Yamazaki sighed. "The why are we still in a clothes shop? ...Oh no! Onegai, no!!" "Yes, Yamazaki!" Her hands linked with Yamazaki's. "I'm done! But you're not!" She giggled as he groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*Rika and Ryan*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryan..." Rika was standing behind him, tapping her foot while hands on her hips. Ryan is currently listening to some songs over the earphone that is why he can't hear Rika calling him.  
  
After a few minutes, Rika grinned mischievously. She cupped two hands on the large earphone, pulled it of and shouted his name loud in his ear.  
  
"RIKA!!!!!!" You almost make me deaf!!!" Ryan complained as he rubbed his ear. "Good." She giggled. "You really want me deaf don't you?" Ryan smirked as he wrapped his hands around Rika's tiny waist.  
  
"Ryan-kun! This is public!!" Ryan struggled to get free, but as always, she failed. "Who cares?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I do!" She defended while Ryan hugged her tighter.  
  
"Well I don't!" He leaned closer and finally caught Rika's lips in his...  
  
~*~*~*~*Naoko and Zuroi*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you done yet?" Zuroi asked as he stood behind. Eyeing Naoko going from shelves to shelves. "Patient, Zuroi..." said Naoko as she read the summary of a comic book called 'Slam Dunk'.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He asked again, placing his hands in his pockets. "Iie..." Naoko answered simply as she walked to another shelf.  
  
"Onegai, can we go now?" Zuroi hugged Naoko from behind, shocking her. "Unless you buy the whole shop for me..." Naoko joked. "I would like to, but a minute later, I change my mind." Zuroi hugged her tighter. "Why?" Naoko asked. Zuroi turned Naoko around so that she faces him. He leaned closer...  
  
"Because you'll spend more time with the books than with me..." He eventually captured Naoko's lips with his...  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter*~*~*~*~  
  
I guess that's all. I know it was short, but the rest have to be continued in the next chapter. Hope you really enjoy it so much that you'll at least leave me a review... Hehe, anyway, I really hope you enjoy it, ja ne till next time!  
  
Those who had reviewed:  
  
DaShyGurl: Arigato for reviewing!  
  
Rie-chan: Hehe, your review makes me wanna laugh. I don't know why too...  
  
Leena-chan: I was thinking of having a competition too. But I'm not sure which band will win. I may or may not carry out your requet, but you may never know...  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Actually, I'm kinda tomboy too... You can be their cousins. Then you can meet the CCS gang... Ahh!! And you get to meet Syaoran too!!  
  
Scarlet Rose: Thankz for your wonderful comments!  
  
Dj azn gyrl: From your review I can see that you are a fan of E+T. But gomen, yes, they've confessed.  
  
Sexy Vixen: Hehe, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mindy: Thanks for your review! I've e-mailed you but I'm not sure if you've received it...  
  
Sliver Almasy: The Tays are! Anyway, your reviews is never annoying me...  
  
Crystal-chan: Wow! Your review is the longest here! Arigato. Anyway, Sakura and Syaoran had not confessed yet, I can't make them *cough* you know, that mushy. But I'll try in the next chapter! I know, lots of people are S+S fans, including me! Once again, you do not sound like a flamer. Its good that you people gives me advice. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KaWaIi^_^tEnShI: Erm, gomen but, do you have any nicknames? You name is so hard to type!! Thanks for reviewing anyway, hehe...  
  
Cherry Blossom: Gomen but I thought I had e-mailed you. Maybe I had the wrong address. And THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! WAI!!!  
  
Jennifer: I had to make them up, if not it'll not be fun *smiles evilly* you know what I mean. It means no more mushyness...  
  
Stay tune for the next chapter! Ja!  
  
Haz 


	5. Syaoran And Sakura's Moment

Hi again, thanks for those who had reviewed, *cries* Okay, *takes tissue to wipe eyes continually* this chapter is dedicated to all S+S fans, a lot of mushiness that lots of reviewers beg. One more thing, although S+S did a lot of 'things', they are not yet a couple. Bear with me for all those grammar mistakes cuz I'm too tired to read the whole chapter again. Yep, so read on...  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is NOT mine! So DON'T sue me!! (Although I wish I owned S+S... *Clamp slaps me*) OUCH!!  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
  
By: Amber Fire (Hazel)  
  
Chapter 5: Syaoran And Sakura's Moment  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran's Mansion~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah! Home Sweet Home! I'm going to my room to have a good night's rest. Ja!" Being the first one to step in the mansion, Meilin was also the first one to walk up the royal stairs, into the room in which she shared with Rika.  
  
(I know I'm going too fast but I really had no more idea. So, its night time now...)  
  
"That Meilin..." Yoshi shook his head as he walked back to his room. Meanwhile, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol, Ryan and Zuroi had already gone to their bedroom to snore. Syaoran was also about to when:  
  
"Chotto!" He heard Sakura said. "Nani?" Syaoran looked straight into Sakura's enchanting emerald eyes. "Here." She handed him a blue plastic bag. In it, Syaoran saw a pair of gloves. It was one that is green and blue at the end, one that doesn't cover the fingers.  
  
"Another gift from you?" Syaoran asked, and saw Sakura nod as he respond. "But Sakura, you need to save for your future." Syaoran whispered, although Sakura could hear through the quiet night. "You don't like them?" Sakura asked. "Iie! It's not that, but what right does I have to receive these?"  
  
'You have the right as I love you...' Tears began to well up in her beautiful eyes, making Syaoran heartbreak, regretting what he had said...  
  
"Fine!" She snapped and began her steps up the stairs. "Chotto! I didn't mean that!" Syaoran grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Nani?" Sakura asked coldly. "Onegai... understand..." Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm stupid, I don't understand, okay?" Sakura said as she lowered her head. "No, you're not stupid!" He held her by her hands. "But- " Syaoran put his finger on her lips and placed it back down after a few seconds. He gazed at Sakura's eyes and leaned down tenderly, Sakura automatically closed her eyes.  
  
(Attention to all S+S fans!!)  
  
Their lips finally met, Syaoran tilted his head. Syaoran cornered Sakura to a corner, pressing his body on her. Sakura struggled to pull away, but as we know, Syaoran is so much stronger than her... Sakura let her hand slipped from his shoulder to his neck, trying to pull him away, but Syaoran only wrapped his hands tighter around her waist...  
  
Finally, Sakura gave in and kissed him back. 'That's what I want, girl...' Syaoran thought as he used his tongue to break open a gap in her mouth, but it seemed that Sakura refused. He broke the kiss that he was enjoying...  
  
"Nani?" He waited for Sakura's eyes to open, which she did. " Nah-ah, Syaoran..." Sakura stuck out her tongue. Syaoran sigh, "Oh well... But now I know that you loved me..." Syaoran smirked, making Sakura blush. "Don't think too highly of yourself, Syaoran..." Sakura patted his cheek lightly.  
  
"Don't deny..." Syaoran held her sides, ready to attack. "Okay, I'll say, I'll say, but don't attack!" Sakura panicked. She whispered in his ears. " I hate Li Xiao Lang, the next leader of the Li Clan..."  
  
"You said it!!" Syaoran attacked, he tickled her sides...  
  
(I'm not gonna make Sakura pregnant, not YET...)  
  
~*~*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quick everybody! If you wanna watch, to the theatre we go!"  
  
"What? You have a theatre in this mansion?"  
  
"Cher! Then why do you think this mansion is so big?"  
  
"It can be empty!"  
  
"YAMAZAKI!!"  
  
"Lets go! Before Syaoran and Sakura awakes!"  
  
"All right, all right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat up and give a massive yawn. Hoe? Was yesterday a dream? If it is, it was a good one, I guess...  
  
I went into the restroom and brushed my teeth, combed my hair. I changed into a comfortable pink top with jeans, opened the door and closed it behind me...  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up and heard the birds happily chirping. I'd always liked the nature in return I smiled. Looking out of the windows, I saw Sakura petals floating down...  
  
Sakura petals... Sakura... Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto? Was yesterday a dream, if it is, why do I still feel her lips on mine? I felt myself getting hotter. I gave a loud yawn and did the necessary things.  
  
I got into a pair of jeans and a comfortable green shirt, opened the door and closed it behind me...  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hoe? /Huh?" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time when they saw each other standing across the room. Both were blushing. They went down the stairs, side by side towards the kitchen and got their breakfast; cereal.  
  
"Wanna go to the top floor?" Syaoran asked as they walked back up the stairs. They decided to forget what they had done the day before. "Sure!" Sakura smiled at Syaoran, who smiled back.  
  
As the lift opened at the eighth floor, both walked out with their bowl of cereal in their hands. Sakura and Syaoran were walking past a room when they heard:  
  
=I guess that explains the "THUD"=  
  
=I guess I have to buy another cell phone...=  
  
=Hey, you're the rich and mighty Li Xiao Lang! =  
  
=But that's a gift from you...=  
  
=Oh! =  
  
"I love this part!!"  
  
"Hoe? Tomoyo?" Sakura said. "Uh-oh, Sakura..." Syaoran trembled. "Nani? What room is this?"  
  
"Theatre..." Syaoran muttered. "HOE!!!!!"  
  
=Sakura! What are you doing on my bed? =  
  
= You disturbed my beauty sleep and I was to come here to lecture you. But now I'm too tired to go back to my room, so I decided to sleep here...=  
  
=*Sigh* I guess I have to carry you back...=  
  
"Hehe, Ryan. You sure know how to video..."  
  
"Eriol?" Sakura asked. "Ryan?" Syaoran put his ear against the door, followed by Sakura.  
  
"This isn't good, watch this!" They heard Ryan said.  
  
=Chotto! =  
  
=Nani? =  
  
=Here. =  
  
=Another gift from you? =  
  
=But Sakura, you need to save money for your future. =  
  
=You don't like them? =  
  
=Iie! It's not that, but what right do I have to receive these? =  
  
=Fine! =  
  
"Oh no, they aren't going to fight, are they?" The voice recognized as Naoko's came.  
  
"Patient, Naoko. The best part is yet coming up!" Ryan said.  
  
=Chotto! I didn't mean that! =  
  
=Nani? =  
  
=Onegai...understand...=  
  
=Okay, okay. I'm stupid, I don't understand, okay? =  
  
=But-=  
  
"Watch!" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Got the keys?" Sakura whispered as she saw Syaoran. "Yup! Queit..." He unlocked the door as softly as he can.  
  
"Which part are they watching?" He asked as he turned the key. "When we were about to kiss, hurry!"  
  
He pushed open the door and they quickly run in, Syaoran stopped the video while Sakura roll up the screen.  
  
"Hey!" The ten of them shouted. "That is not for you kids!" Sakura grinned. "Okay, who's the mastermind?" Syaoran smirked. Both of them saw fingers pointing at Ryan.  
  
"Hehe, I started to video you when Sakura came into our room, while you were throwing your cell phone like crazy..."  
  
"Darn, I forgot you were around!" Syaoran smacked his forehead. "Hoe..."  
  
"And when Sakura handed you the gloves..." Ryan continued. "You were not asleep!" Sakura shouted while blushing. "Hehe!"  
  
" I got it!" Meilin lifted up the tape. "Oh no, you don't!" Syaoran being taller than Meilin snatched it easily and threw it over to Sakura who destroyed it by pulling out the films and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran and Sakura high-five. "Damn!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*After breakfast*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guys, me and Sakura are going out!" Syaoran shouted as he held Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the main door. "What time will you be back?" Zuroi asked. "Before midnight, you busybody!" Syaoran smirked, making everyone laughed.  
  
"Don't be naughty!" Chiharu grinned. Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed a deep red. "Hai, mom..." They walked out of the house.  
  
"*Giggle* you're mean, Tomoyo..." Meilin giggled, as well as the others. "Anything for my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo rested her hands on her hips. "But we don't get to watch the part where Ryan said they'll kiss..." Rika protested. "I have a copy under my bed..." Tomoyo said evilly. "But how?" Yamazaki asked. "A secret..."  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo... you're mysterious..." Eriol chuckled. "I learnt that form you, Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo went up the stairs. "What are you all waiting for? Come up if you wanna watch!" Tomoyo yelled from upstairs. "Yeah!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran And Sakura*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked. Both were sitting in a black posh car, Syaoran driving with Sakura beside him. "What do you think?" He smirked. "Come on, you know I hate guessing game..." Sakura looked at Syaoran with puppy-dog-eyes. Syaoran glance at Sakura and look back on the road. "You know, you're so cute..." Syaoran smirked again. Making Sakura think he had something up his sleeves.  
  
"Arigato but don't change the subject..." Sakura crossed her arms. "Mad?" Syaoran asked but his eyes were still on the road. "Iie, angry..." Sakura looked out of the window, but she heard Syaoran chuckled lightly.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked coldly. Syaoran turned to a stop and turned to look at Sakura. "You're petty..." Syaoran chuckled. "Nani? First you called me cute, now you said I'm petty, what next? Be careful, Xiao Lang, I'm resisting to slap you. I may blow up anytime..." Sakura looked away, Syaoran just shrug and start driving.  
  
They had not talked for fifteen minutes now, Syaoran kept taking a peep at Sakura but she ignored him. Finally, Syaoran came to a stop. He walked out and went over to Sakura's side, opened the door and carried her out. "What are you doing? Put me down!" Sakura struggled but it was not even a bit of use.  
  
"Li, I have legs, I can walk..." Sakura said. Syaoran frowned when her heard her calling his last name but still he did nit give up. He put her down on the floor and held her by the arms. "Ice-cream?" Syaoran asked hopefully but heart shattered when Sakura didn't move.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura giggled. "Unless you treat!" Syaoran gave one of his rare smiles, "Of course, princess!" Sakura grinned and ran, "Come on, Shaoran! I'm starving for ice-cream!"  
  
"I'm right behind you..." All of a sudden, he saw Sakura stopped, "Nani?" She sweat dropped, "Where is the ice-cream parlor?" Hearing that, Syaoran chuckled, "I'll lead." He walked in front of Sakura. "Hey, wait up!" Sakura shouted after him. "Catch me if you can!" Syaoran began to run, with Sakura chasing him behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*Ice-cream Parlor*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mou, *pant* you're fast, *pant* Syaoran..." Sakura said when she came to a stop behind Syaoran, panting away. "Of course, I'm the fastest runner in since grade four!" Syaoran teased as he messed up Sakura's hair as she tried to get her breathe back. "Yea, yea." Sakura smacked his hand off.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran shook his hand violently, pretended that it hurts. "Oh my god! Are you all right?" Sakura asked. As she rubbed Syaoran's hand, believing him. "No, but it'll be fine if you do me a favor..." He smirked as he held he hand, stopping her from rubbing his. Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not gonna as me to pay for the ice-cream, are you? You've promised!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly, "That. I'll pay." Sakura took back her hand and shivered, "Then? The smirk you're giving tells me I have to be scared." They went to queue for ice cream. "Just something small..."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura saw Syaoran lifted up the hand she had smacked and gasped.  
  
"You're not gonna-"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"But you can't!"  
  
"Who says I can't?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"As if I'll listen to you."  
  
"You have to!"  
  
'What makes you think I'll listen to you?"  
  
"You don't know that I lo-"  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Hoe? Nothing!" Sakura sweat dropped. 'Baka Sakura, you almost told him you love him! Baka baka baka baka Sakura...'  
  
"Anyway, you're not gonna ask me to-"  
  
"Kiss my hand."  
  
"I knew it!" Sakura snapped her fingers. "But I won't" She said immediately. "Why?" Syaoran smirked. "Because my kiss is priceless..." She grinned. "Haha, as if. How much do I pay you for kissing you yesterday?" He managed to dodge Sakura's legs.  
  
"Pay me your life." Syaoran grabbed her hands. "Since you don't wanna kiss me." He leaned down and planted a fast kiss on her lips. "I'll kiss you." Syaoran continued. "Shaoran!" Sakura pouted. "Woah! Since when did I become 'Shaoran'?" Sakura giggled. "Since now!"  
  
"*Ahem*"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura turned towards the voice and realized it's their turn, both laughed. "One strawberry and one chocolate ice cream please." Stated Syaoran.  
  
"One strawberry and one chocolate coming up!" Hey, aren't you Li Xiao Lang form X'treme and Sakura Kinomoto form Flower Petals?" The ice cream seller asked as he got ready their orders.  
  
"Yep!" Syaoran and Sakura smiled. "You two make such a cute couple, here is your order. And may I have your signature please?" The seller handed them their ice cream together with a notebook and pen.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed when they heard 'cute couple'. "Thanks but we're not couples, just friend. Right?" Sakura nudged Syaoran. "Huh? Oh ya! Just friends." Syaoran said as he signed the notebook followed by Sakura.  
  
"That's a pity. Two dollars fifty please." Syaoran smirked as he licked his chocolate ice cream, "Sakura... you said you'll treat..." Sakura gasped, "Shaoran, you're lying, you said you'll treat!"  
  
"Did I?" Syaoran gave an I-don't-know-anything look. Then they heard laughter everywhere, the seller, people in the queue and people who passed by. Sakura glared playfully at the so-called Shaoran and took out three dollars from her pocket, when she was about to hand it over to the seller, Syaoran slammed a five-dollar note on the table and answered coolly, "Keep the change."  
  
Sakura punched Syaoran on his chest playfully, "Bad Syaoran!" He just smirked and pulled her out of the queue, ran into the car before their fans could get them.  
  
~*~*~*~*In the Car*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why aren't you asking where are we going?" Syaoran smirked while driving. "Say that again! And I can't believe you just pop the ice cream into your mouth with two bites like a dog!" Sakura licked hers slowly. " You're gonna get it, Sakura; for saying that I'm a dog..."  
  
"Yes, you're one cute but fierce dog..." Sakura giggled and she popped the last of her ice cream into her mouth. "I'll let you off..." Syaoran took a glance at Sakura. Suddenly, 'You make me wanna' tone came into their ears. "You change the tone?" Syaoran nodded, "Hai. I'm sick of 'What I Go to School For' Can you help me to answer my phone? In my pocket..."  
  
Sakura dug her hands into his pocket and felt for a phone, she found it, took it out and of course answer it. "Moshi moshi..."  
  
=Syaoran! You went to change sex? =  
  
"Stop kidding around, Yoshi!"  
  
=Hai. Tell Syaoran to remember that he had a concert to go at six today... And also tell him not to be naughty and not to go all over you...=  
  
"YOSHI KANUZI!!!" blushed Sakura.  
  
=Hehe, ja! =  
  
"Ja!" Sakura hung up and held onto his phone. "Well, what did Yoshi said?" Sakura figured out that he had known it was Yoshi when she shouted his name. "He said to tell you that you have a concert to go at six today."  
  
"And?" He smirked but didn't notice Sakura's evil grin. "And... he ask me... to tell you..." Sakura stroked her chin. "Come on," He urged. "He asked me to tell you not to be naughty and not to go all over me..."  
  
Syaoran blushed a trillion shades of red, then he smirked, "I think it's the other way round..." Syaoran braked in a suitable place and stared at Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura decided to play along and run a finger around his chest. "Really?" Syaoran trembled but was too smart and saw through Sakura.  
  
"Really..." He hugged Sakura's slim waist, shocking her. Sakura pleaded, "Don't go too far..." She struggled to get free from his arms. Syaoran shook his head and smiled. Sakura giggled and made the first move.  
  
Two lips locked together while he kissed back. She moaned as he turned the kiss into a passionate one. He played her hair with one hand caress her back with the other. Sakura's hand moved slowly from his hands up to wrap around his neck. Syaoran tried to open a gap in Sakura's mouth but she seemed to refuse, he had no choice but to break the kiss they were enjoying.  
  
Sakura acted as if nothing happened and hummed a tune. Syaoran chuckled lightly and started tickling her sides... "Hey! *Giggle* Stop it! *Giggle* I can't breathe!! *Giggle*."  
  
~*~*~*~*A While Later*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura closed the door as she stepped out of the car to meet the height of Syaoran. "Where are we?" She questioned. Syaoran smirked as he held Sakura's hand and pulled her so that they walk, "Chinese Garden, the famous garden in Hong Kong..." stated Syaoran.  
  
"Sugoi..." Sakura ran towards the garden and gave a little twirl. Syaoran's amber eyes softened as he saw his angel did a little dance. 'How I wish you were mine...' His thoughts were disturbed when he felt a tug at his hand. Syaoran snapped back to reality and saw enchanting emerald eyes, "Nani?"  
  
Sakura giggled and kissed at both side of his cheek, "Arigato." Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles, 'But that's okay, at least I get to see you everyday...' Syaoran wandered back from dreamland when he saw Sakura waving her hand rapidly in front of his face, "Earth to Syaoran! Shaoran?"  
  
Syaoran caught her tiny hand in his and walked, "Come on..." Sakura squeezed the hand she was holding and walked along.  
  
The garden was in a Chinese style. In the middle was actually a big pond decorated with small plants around and in it. On the top stood neatly criss- crossing bridges that had railings that are white, bricked, diamond-shaped with a tinier diamond hole in the middle. On the land was beautiful soft grass along with sturdy sakura trees, sakura petals floating down. There doesn't seem to be any people.  
  
Syaoran led her to one of the bridges and looked into the pond, with the railings supporting him, Sakura followed-suit. She stared at him as the wind made his messy chestnut hair blown behind. 'Syaoran, you know how I wish you were mine, but I know you will never want me...'  
  
Both of them, nothing to say, enjoyed the amazing but beautiful nature...  
  
~*~*~*~*Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
Clothes were lying around the big spacious room, lots of cupboards and fitting rooms. "Hurry up!" Rika urged. "Now I know that guys take a longer time to change then girls..." Meilin joked.  
  
"Let's clear up the mess..." Naoko picked up a comb. "Sure." Tomoyo gathered the clothes. "Here." A basket of hangers were handed to Tomoyo from Chiharu. "Arigato." Tomoyo hanged the clothes with Chiharu's help. "Don't mention it."  
  
Ryan, Eriol, Yamazaki After five minutes, five doors of fitting rooms opened revealing, Yoshi and Zuroi dressing in a black baggy jeans and a collared, long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons unbuckled, each different colors, Ryan in brown, Eriol in blue, Yamazaki in yellow, Yoshi in purple and Zuroi in white.  
  
The five girls turned their head at once they heard the doors opened. "How is it?" Eriol gave a pose, Tomoyo stared with jaws open and answered, "Hot..." He smirked and kissed Tomoyo...  
  
"*Ahem* Yoshi, have you called Syaoran?" Ryan asked with a hand over Rika's shoulder. Eriol glared at Ryan while Yoshi answered. "Yep..." His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
=Yoshi, where are you? =  
  
"At home..."  
  
=I know! Which room, dumb ass!! =  
  
Yoshi hear Sakura's voice, "SYAORAN!!"  
  
=Okay, okay...=  
  
"So, your girlfriend is scolding you?"  
  
=She's not my girlfriend!! =  
  
"Your soon-to-be-girlfriend."  
  
=YOSHI!!! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? =  
  
"Room 9216."  
  
=Thanks a lot, bastard...=  
  
"SYAORAN!!" (Sakura's voice.)  
  
Yoshi put his phone back into his pocket. "He's home..." They nodded. The main door of the room opened, Syaoran and Sakura walked in. "So, Sakura, is Syaoran naughty?" Chiharu teased. Sakura giggled, "Very." They all stare at Syaoran as he smirked.  
  
Naoko shoved Syaoran into his own fitting room and shouted, "Your clothes is in there!" Rika grinned, "Lock the door!" Syaoran shouted back, "You wanna peek?" Everyone broke into fits of laughter, "Sakura and Ryan will kill me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*Car Park*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whose car?" Yamazaki asked. "Yoshi and Zuroi's." Eriol answered plainly. "Sure..." Syaoran, Sakura, Naoko, Ryan and Rika went into Zuroi's car while Meilin, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Eriol into Yoshi's.  
  
(Let me go straight to the concert, no idea of what will happen in the car...)  
  
~*~*~*~*Outside the Theatre*~*~*~*~  
  
The two cars stopped in front of the gate, guards got ready to keep the crowd calm. The boys got out while two bodyguards went into the driver's seat, fans were screaming and shouting, jumping and hopping, the guards almost can't control them. Now the girls got out, the crowd stopped and stares.  
  
"Flower Petals?"  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"X'treme and Flower Petals..."  
  
"I'm gonna faint..."  
  
The crowd went wild again, the twelve of them walked towards the theatre...  
  
~*~*~*~*Inside the Theatre*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls stood on top where it looks like a balcony; the guards provide them with chairs to seat. "Wow, the X'treme is so famous." Sakura looked down at the millions of people. "It's the same as when we had our concert." Naoko said. The stage is big with red curtains; on top was a huge screen of what will be happening on the stage.  
  
"We are pleased to inform that Flower Petals are here too. Photo taking and signatures will be made after the concert, but now lets welcome the X'treme!"  
  
The guys came out and immediately music came, Syaoran started.  
  
~We beg to borrow  
  
We beg to steal  
  
We beg forgiveness  
  
We beg to feel We beg for love  
  
I guess we beg for hate  
  
We beg for everything  
  
And pray it's not too late~  
  
Syaoran stopped and Yamazaki continued immediately.  
  
~What everybody's tryna' feel  
  
I guess we're tryna' heal  
  
Everybody's got to kneel  
  
No way to reinvent the wheel  
  
Everybody's got to  
  
Stand up on their feet  
  
Everybody needs a dream  
  
When the spirit gets too weak~  
  
Everybody...  
  
~So when your spirit gets too weak  
  
When the water seems too deep  
  
When you think there's just no way  
  
I'll be there for you night and day  
  
When the mountain  
  
Seems too steep  
  
When your spirit gets too weak  
  
When you think there's just no way  
  
I'll be there for you night and day~  
  
Eriol's turn.  
  
~We beg for happiness  
  
We beg for tears  
  
We beg for courage  
  
Just to overcome our fears  
  
We beg to rise above  
  
And hope we never fall  
  
We beg for everything  
  
And pray she hears our call~  
  
He stopped to let Ryan sing.  
  
What everybody's tryna' feel  
  
I guess we're tryna' heal  
  
Everybody's got to kneel  
  
No way to reinvent the wheel  
  
Everybody's got to  
  
Stand up on their feet  
  
Gotta be there for your brother  
  
When the spirit gets too weak~  
  
Everyone sung.  
  
~So when your spirit gets too weak  
  
When the water seems too deep  
  
When you think there's just no way  
  
I'll be there for you night and day  
  
When the mountain  
  
Seems too steep  
  
When your spirit gets too weak  
  
When you think there's just no way  
  
I'll be there for you night and day~  
  
Zuroi...  
  
~Although the road is rough  
  
And sometimes you feel  
  
Like it ain't enough  
  
We'll be there for each other  
  
We'll find the way~  
  
Everyone...  
  
~So when your spirit gets too weak  
  
When the water seems too deep  
  
When you think there's just no way  
  
I'll be there for you night and day  
  
When the mountain  
  
Seems too steep  
  
When your spirit gets too weak  
  
When you think there's just no way  
  
I'll be there for you night and day~  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh... *soak hands in a tub of hot water* I think this is the longest chapter I've typed so far. Hm... I may not update fast for chapter 6 as I had no more ideas, maybe you all wonderful 'creatures' can give me some ideas? If not I'll have to end the story...  
  
Ria: *turn my house upside down* AHH!! I can't find your e-mail address!! *Whacks* Oh, its in the review section of my story... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolf Blossom: Is it really fast? Cuz I really dunno what to write next. Anyway, sorry for not e-mailing you for a long time... I'll make up for you!! I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, okay?  
  
Sliver Almasy: Did I? I forgot... *screening through my brain* Thanks for reviewing anyway...  
  
DespairingAngel: Funny? I think it is very funny! *Clears throat* Okay, I think I'm getting mad now...  
  
Crystal-chan: Actually I'm planning on the contest to be the very last. That means if I have no more idea to continue, I will conduct the contest and it will be the end of the story.  
  
Mindy: Hehe, I try to make it as cute as possible... Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
TiFfa: Well, I can't tell you what will happen to the tays now right? If not it will not be fair to the others.  
  
KaWaIi^_^tEnShI: Well... *evil laugh* If you review more than I can get use to your name and I will type it fast in no time!! Mua ha ha ha!!!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I'm nice? I'm nice? *jumps about* Someone finally says I'm nice!! Anyway, your story is worth my review... Haha.  
  
Sexy Vixen: Well, I've updated didn't I?  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: You must be happy now right? Becuz S+S had kissed so many time!!  
  
Jennifer: Is it too little mushyness for you or too mush mushyness? Ha, I'll confiscate your rifle and say, kids are not allowed to play with guns.  
  
Well, actually I'm quite disappointed that I got so little reviews. But its okay, juz hope you all enjoy this ultra mushy chapter...  
  
Stay tune for the next chapter!!  
  
Amber Fire (Hazel) 


	6. Love Will Find a Way

Finally I came back with a new chapter!! *Throws roses* Thank you, thank you... *Throws eggs* Ahh!!!! Okay... this chapter is supposed to be exciting, but I don't know if it's that exciting for you all... Oh ya! And quite sad too, the same, I don't know if you all will feel it sad... Anyway, arigato for those who had reviewed for the last chapter, I'm so touched... Hehe, READ & REVIEW!!  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: *Cries* CCS is not mine... *cries* Clamp, can I share CCS with you? Oh no!! I saw apples falling from the sky!! Okay, CCS is NEVER mine...  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
  
By: Amber Fire (Hazel)  
  
Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way  
  
"Wo shou bu liao le!" (I can't stand this anymore!)  
  
"Vivian, ba ni de da zui bi shang!" (Vivian, shut your big mouth up!)  
  
Vivian, Vanessa and their stepmother were in the living room, discussing about 'something'.  
  
"Ni bu ke yi zhe yang zuo!" (You can't be doing this!) Vanessa shouted. "Elizabeth, zh-zhe tai mei jiang dao li le!" (Elizebeth, th-this is too unreasonable!) Yelled Vivian Tay. "Mei ci wo kan dao ta men bao ze, qing zhe, wo wei ta men kai xin!! Ni mei wei bie ren xiang guo ma? Wo you!" (Every time I see them hugging, kissing, I feel happy for them!! Don't you have feelings? Well I do!!)  
  
*PACK*  
  
"Ni yao wo jiang duo shao ci jiao wo ma ma? Hai you wo bu guan; wo xian zai jiu qu da dian hua gei ta men!!" (How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mother? And I don't care; I'm going to call them now!!) Their mother, known as Elizabeth walked away proudly, leaving Vanessa and Vivian who was holding on to her hurt cheek.  
  
"Stupid whore..." murmured Vivian as she stomped away, but not before Vanessa touched her shoulder. "First, what are we going to do? Elizabeth is going to call their exes!" Vivian stopped to think, "That's right. The best thing to do is... I don't know either!" Vanessa sweat dropped.  
  
After two minutes, Vanessa snapped her fingers. "What?" "The best thing to do is to tell the guys the truth and girls, making friends with them and think of an idea to get rid of the guys' exes and Elizabeth..." Vivian stared at her with wide eyes and opened jaws, "I didn't know you were so clever!"  
  
"Of course!" winked Vanessa as they walked back to their room, laughing as they talk about their new plan. (Forgot to mention, this is at night.)  
  
~*~*~*~*Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
(Next morning)  
  
=Ding! Dong! = The sound of a doorbell rang. "Eriol!! Answer the door!" Syaoran shouted. "Eriol!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" (Tomoyo)  
  
"Eriol, please..." (Naoko)  
  
"Eriol, the ringing is buzzing me!" (Zuroi)  
  
"Ah! All right!!"  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Eriol rushed down the stairs two by two and rushed for the door, his eyes widened when he saw who they are, "YOU!!" The he smirked, "When do you start to use the doorbell?" He got a smack at his head for an answer. "Call your friends and I mean only the boys, secretly without the girls knowing, hurry! There's not much time!"  
  
Eriol smirked, still not letting Vanessa and Vivian in, "What for? To yi ci ta liu chuan?" (It means going out with six people at one time.) Vanessa whacked the back of his head, "I promise you, I will not make the girls frown or cry, this is important for ALL six of you guys!"  
  
Then, footsteps were heard from the stairs. The guys had all came down to see the commotion. "YOU again!" Yamazaki pointed a finger at the two girls. Vivian replied, "I have an important topic to discuss with you!" Yoshi laughed a fake one as he moved his hands naturally, "Haha, the topic is 'How To Make Popular Guys To Love You'. Step one; vanish their girlfriends if they have. Step two; be polite to them. Step thr-" Zuroi whacked him across his head. (There seem to be a lot of whacking here (-.-;;)  
  
"Shut up!!" Ryan said as politely as he can, "Can you two please leave the house? We do not wish to wake the girls." Vanessa opened her mouth, wanting to protest but closed it. The she decided that she have to help them no matter what. "Please... This is very important, if you turn us down, you will regret your whole life..."  
  
"And it concerns the girls." Added Vivian. Eriol shook his head; "We still can't gain your trust after what you've done." Syaoran, without hesitation shoved the two girls out of the door and was about to close it when he heard one sentence that stopped his actions.  
  
"Your exes are coming back."  
  
The six guys stared blankly at Vivian and Vanessa as they had a worried looks on their face, not knowing if it was an act or not. "You're lying right? You don't even know them." Yamazaki managed to say through shock. "We do. And we've come here to discuss this topic with you, but you've turned us down. But the offer is still up." Vanessa answered.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Ryan, Zuroi, Yoshi and Yamazaki exchanged glances and nodded. Syaoran opened the door wider for Vivian and Vanessa to walk in. "Okay, speak." Demanded Zuroi as he crossed his arms. The rest of them swear dropped, Ryan decided to pick out his mistake, "Are you nuts? What if the girls woke up and secretly listened to our conversation?" Zuroi thought for a while, "Oh right!" Yoshi rolled his eyes and whacked his head, and once more.  
  
"Hey! I've whacked you only once!" Complained Zuroi as he rubbed his head. "Once for revenge, and another for your stupidity..." Yoshi replied sarcastically. "Guys!" Yamazaki separated those two from fighting and asked, "Okay, whose room?" "Mine." Ryan offered. Eriol shook his head, "Knowing Rika and Sakura, they will look for you and Syaoran once they've woke up..." Ryan and Syaoran shook their fists, "What are you trying to say about Rika/ Sakura?"  
  
Eriol retreated, "No offence..." Vivian got annoyed and yelled, "Guys!! Such a simple task and you took seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds to-" She can't continue as Vanessa covered her mouth with her hands and whispered into her ears, "You might wake the girls..." Vivian's mouth turned into a perfect 'o'.  
  
"Use my room." Zuroi volunteered causing Yoshi to smirk, "Finally something good coming out from your mouth..." Zuroi replied, "What does that supposed to me-" Ryan dragged him while Syaoran dragged Yoshi up their room along with the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*Yoshi and Zuroi's Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, what do you mean by you know them?" Eriol started as they found themselves a comfortable place to sit. "You see, Elizabeth is-" Yoshi stopped her with a question, "Who is Elizabeth?" Vivian glared at him for stopping her and replied, "Our stepmother. As I was saying, Elizabeth-" Now Ryan stopped her, "What do you mean by stepmother?" Vanessa rolled her eyes and continued instead, " A stepmother means showing a relationship between people which results from second marriage. Okay, Elizabeth-" Syaoran got frustrated and spoke, or rather roared, "You know what are we asking so can you please try to tell us right from the beginning? We know you are excited to tell us about our exes but can you go into details?"  
  
Not only Vivian and Vanessa, the rest also got scared of Syaoran from his sudden outburst. Vivian cleared he throat and started, "Elizabeth, our stepmother-" Yamazaki spoke, "We know that already!" He got a smack at his head by Vanessa, Vivian thanked her and continued, "Elizabeth came into our family when we were four, and she married our father. By that time, our mother broke up with him and went to Japan. Elizabeth is a rich lady, but she doesn't give us much. She picked out six girls from all over the world to marry you guys because she wanted to get Yelen Li who is Xiao Lang's mother." Zuroi asked, "But why does she want to get Auntie Yelen?"  
  
Vanessa saw that they are serious now so she continued for Vivian, "That's because Yelen and Elizabeth were once good friends, but the elders chose Yelen to be the leader of China instead of her, that was after she had married our father who had died two years ago. Elizabeth got jealous and decided to get Yelen someday." Vivian continued, "She got a plan, that is to force the six arrogant and proud girls to get you guys to love them, then force you into the family, making Yelen part of the family too. And the elders will make their final decision by a battle and as you all know, Elizabeth is stronger than Yelen a weenie-bit.  
  
The guys were wide-jaws when they heard the story, Yamazaki asked, "About the family stuff, what do you mean by 'force us into the family'? I mean, our exes are Elizabeth's family members?" Vanessa got the message and answered, "No, she told your exes to tell that they are her daughters and nieces. You all are clever, lucky you broke up with them earlier! If not, who knows what will happen now... Anyway, we tell you this only now is because Elizabeth got mad when they know those girls living here are your girlfriends and that will spoil her plans, so she just told us yesterday that she is going to call your exes back."  
  
Yoshi asked, "What can our exes do? I mean they are our exes!" Vivian shook her head, "Who knows what evil plans she have?" Then, Syaoran's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
=Syaoran-kun! =  
  
"Oh, ohayo."  
  
=Ohayo! Me, Tomoyo, Meilin, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu are going shopping. Don't worry we know our directions. =  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
=Hai. =  
  
"Well, okay then, have fun!"  
  
=Arigato! My, if you were here I'll squeeze you tight! =  
  
Syaoran blushed a deep red. "Ha! I bet its Sakura. Only she can make our cold-hearted Syaoran blush!" teased Ryan. Vivian's eyes turned into stars, "Unbelievable! The future leader is in love with a certain Japanese girl!" Everyone laughed as Syaoran try to hush him or her...  
  
=Moshi? Shaoran? =  
  
"Hai?"  
  
=That's all, I guess. Ja! =  
  
"Ja."  
  
Eriol's mysterious eyes sparkled under the light, "Shaoran eh? She's calling you by a pet name already ne?" Syaoran covered his mouth to prevent him from talking nonsense. (Which is not.) "Let's get down to business," gaffed Syaoran. Vivian and Vanessa bobbed their head up and down, "Look, here's our plan..." (I'm not telling you. The actual reason is, I don't have not plan what the plan is. Its true... *sweat drops for me*)  
  
~*~*~*~*Elizabeth*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good. You all are present. Now tell me who your partner is..." (Okay, I'm not going to explain what they look like, just let your imagination run wild, but just a simple remark, they all look like bitch.)  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, Li Xiao Lang..."  
  
"Pan Ziyue, Hiiragizawa Eriol..."  
  
"Zhou Ailing, Zuroi..."  
  
"Fang Weiwen, Li Ryan..."  
  
"Liu Caiqi, Yoshi..."  
  
"Jing Naxue, Takashi Yamazaki..."  
  
(I know there are a lot of couples for you to remember, but these, whom we all hate does not worth you to remember them...)  
  
"Fantastic," Elizabeth clasped her hands and gathered them, "do as I tell you all to. When they..."  
  
~*~*~*~*Mall*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow... although I've been here before, this mall is still not giving me any boredom like the other malls..." complimented Naoko. (Note: This is the mall they've first been to.) "True..." Tomoyo gazed at the top story in amusement. Sakura giggled and pushed them into the lift, "I agree, but I know something or rather somebody that will make you two drool more..." she said with a glint in her eyes as she closed the door with the help of the button and pressed to the top floor. They all crowded at the part where there was a window and looked up and down.  
  
~*~*~*~*On The Other Side*~*~*~*~  
  
=Ziyue, Caiqi here. I've reached the control room. =  
  
"Got it, is Xiaoyu with you?" Ziyue grinned as she got a feeling that 'their' plan is going to work. =Yep. We've locked the room. Who's with you? = Ziyue looked behind her and saw two grinning idiots, "Ailing and Naxue... Weiwen's on watch the lift."  
  
=Oh no! Weiwen said they're about to reach the top floor! = Ziyue heard Caiqi panicking... "Relax, just get to work! Bye." She hung up her mobile phone and signaled the other two to get down to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*Control Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, now which is which?" Xiaoyu looked at the keyboards, screens and back to the keyboards again, Caiqi grinned and shoved Xiaoyu away, "Let the expert do it..." She slammed on a button and the big screens began to show each a different place but two pairs of eyes were only looking at one with six ordinary girls in it.  
  
(Don't beat me. Why? You'll know if you read on...)  
  
Xiaoyu folded her arms with one hand supporting her chin, "I have to admit they look bitchy..." Caiqi grinned and added, "Agree, especially the one with raven hair and violet eyes." Xiaoyu shook her head, "Nah, the one with auburn hair and emerald eyes looks more bitchy... Hey! The black hair and red rub eyes too!"  
  
(Please... Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin are pretty, kawaii, cute, beautiful, kind, and helpful... Just don't beat me up! I need to write this to show how bad they are.)  
  
"And the magical button is..." Caiqi rested her index finger on a button and gently press it... That whole screen went black with shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*Lift*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Who turned off the light?" Meilin shouted as she hugged the person beside her who happened to be Sakura. "Hoe! I can't see anything! I can't even feel the 'help' button!" Sakura grabbed onto the person who is hugging her. "My god... there's no reception here!" Chiharu dialed again on her cell phone but it was cut off immediately.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*Outside the lift*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, our plan starts from here." Ziyue stood a few centimeters away from the door of the lift. Naxue and Ailing each poured a tank of liquid in front of the lift, they emptied every drop of their tan. "Done! Now for the fun part!" Three of them each took out a small rectangular box from their pocket and opened it, took out a stick and lighted it. "Now let the fun begin..." Ailing grinned as she and her friends burned the sticks to the floor full of liquid... a blazing red, hot and the biggest flame came emerging from the ground... "RUN!!" The three running shadows panicked, "We didn't plan to be so BIG!!" Ziyue remarked as sweat dropped from her face.  
  
"Erm... We... Erm..." stammered Ailing as she looked at Nazue nervously. "I remember! You two idiots emptied the whole tank!" Ziyue pointed a finger at them as she gasped while running. "Dui bu qi... (Sorry...) We were carried away..."  
  
"Are you two nuts? We only meant to scald them, not kill them! Not only them, we'll also kill thousands!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Control Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, got it!" Xiaoyu hung her phone and turned to Caiqi, "They've set the fire." Caiqi laughed evilly, "Really? That's fast~ Now," She hit a green key, "Abracadabra, open the door!" (Geez, actually I want to end this chapter here to give you all a cliffhanger but then I realize that it's too short so, carry on reading! :D)  
  
~*~*~*~*Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran fidgeted while Eriol asked, "If that's the case, why do you go all over Ryan and Syaoran? I mean you can not do it..." Vivian and Vanessa giggled, "We also do not wish do it, but Elizabeth always sent people to watch on us..." Ryan asked, "But why are you telling all this then? Not afraid that those... those... erm...Not afraid those watchers hear you?" "Hello? We're doing this for you sake and you're still asking?" screeched Vanessa as Vivian attacked Ryan.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Vivian and Vanessa are not our real name. Call me Eileen and her, Evelyn. We prefer the names our real mother gave us then the names Elizabeth gave us..." added Vivian.  
  
(Note: Vivian( Eileen Tay. Vanessa( Evelyn Tay.)  
  
~*~*~*~*Mall*~*~*~*~  
  
The lights went on in the lift and the door opened, the six of them saw flames smirking at them. They screamed and ran right back inside the lift. "YOU SAY, IS SOMEONE OUT TO GET US??" Rika hugged Chiharu. "I THINK SO... I'M GETTING HOT!" Naoko trembled as she had Meilin for support.  
  
"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!" yelled Meilin as she wiped her sweat. "WHAT NOW?" Sakura shouted as they hugged each other but separated because they feel hotter, sweat were dripping profusely from their head.  
  
"HEY!! THERE'S AN OPENING IN THE FIRE THERE!!" Tomoyo pointed straight and sure there was an opening, he flame grew bigger. "HURRY!!!!" They ran towards the opening, a stack of cloth dropped from above and blocked their way. They panicked but Chiharu lead them around the cloth without being hut and saw the opening again. Quickly, Tomoyo jumped over, then Meilin, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu although the fire scalded them, they were relieved they got out of the fire. But when Sakura was about to jump, she heard someone wailing, crying. "MUMMY!! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M HOT!!!"  
  
(Note: My 'opening' means there's fire all around, but one part was not covered with fire...)  
  
Sakura without thought, turned around and walked towards he voice. "MUMMY!!" She turned left, right, left and right again, trying to find the person calling for his/her mummy. "SAKURA!! COME OUT BEFORE IT CLOSES!!! SAKURA!!!!!" Sakura ignored Tomoyo and went on searching, going deeper and deeper, while the opening became smaller and smaller. "GUYS!!! DON'T WAIT FOR ME!!! I'LL LIVE!! CALL FOR HELP!!!" Sakura, sweating saw a shadow in the fire. "IIE!!! COME OUT AT ONCE!!"  
  
Sakura ran towards the shadow and finally saw a about seven-year-old boy sitting on the floor, crying... "NOT TILL I SAVE HIM!!" Sakura panicked as she saw the flame coming nearer and nearer to her, she carried the boy with both hands, his hands around her neck and she ran towards the opening, but unfortunately, a wooden plank covered with fire fall and covered the hole.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!" She heard her friends scream. "DON'T WORRY!! I'M FINE, SO IS THE BOY HERE!! PLEASE, HELP ME BY LOOKING FOR HELP... GO!!!!!" Sakura yelled as loud as she can.  
  
Meilin suggested, "We trust her, we trust that she will live. Lets do a part by looking for help?" Her other friends protested but after a good thought, they agree. "For Sakura..." Naoko yelled, "WE'LL BE BACK WITH HELP!!!" They went out of the mall, tying to search for people who agree to help their friend...  
  
~*~*~*~*Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
(This is during the fire occurred.)  
  
"They said in the computer that the singing competition is postponed till next year, no valid reason." Zuroi told them. "Good." Syaoran sighed. "Which partner is each of you choosing?" Eileen asked as Evelyn giggled, "Ever heard of X'treme and flower Petals for eternity?" Immediately, all the guys turned red. A cell phone began to ring, Syaoran answered.  
  
"Xiao Lang speaking."  
  
=SYAORAN!! COME QUICK!! TO LAVENDER MALL!! A FIRE TOOK PLACE AND SAKURA CAN'T ESCAPE!! HURRY OVER HERE NOW!! CALL THE BIYS ALONG TOO, BYE!! =  
  
Syaoran hung up, stunned by what he had just heard from Tomoyo. "Hehe, Syaoran? A ghost just called?" joked Yamazaki. Suddenly Syaoran ran out of the room yelling. "FIRE AND THE GIRLS IN LAVENDER MALL!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
~*~*~*~*Somewhere*~*~*~*~  
  
A green posh car sped by... "Sakura, please stand by..... I have not told you anything about my feelings yet..." Syaoran prayed as he drove in full speed, although he saw several police motorbikes behind, he does not care. He can lose his reputation, but he can't lose Kinomoto Sakura, his beloved.  
  
*In a perfect world What we never know We will never be To face the world above*  
  
His cell phone rang again, "WHAT?" He heard breathing over the phone but he hung...  
  
*They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart.*  
  
There was a traffic jam, when the police caught up, the green light flashed and away he sped again. "Please be alright..."  
  
*I know, love will find a way Anywhere I go, I'm home If you are there beside me*  
  
His cell phone rang once again, "WHAT??" Once again, he heard breathing over his phone. "In a count of three you don't speak, I'll hang, 1, 2, 3-"  
  
"Ashiteru." The person hung.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" He looked at the caller ID and saw someone's cell phone number he 100% know... Kinomoto Sakura. *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep Beep Beep* Syaoran looked at the road, his eyes widened.  
  
*Like dark, turning to day Somehow we'll come through Now that I found you*  
  
A few cars turning right in front of Syaoran's car. He step on the brake as hard as he can and closed his eyes.  
  
*Love will find... a way....*  
  
Head and everywhere else covered with blood, he had fainted, but who knows what will happen to him... it's up to god to decide...  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter*~*~*~*~  
  
*Cries* what will happen to Syaoran? Will he live? Will Sakura live? Actually when the part where they say 'it's up to god to decide', I should write, 'it's up to my reviewers to decide'. Hehe, okay? So pretty pretty pretty please review if you want to know what happen next, in the next chapter!!!  
  
Those who had reviewed:  
  
LuNaRaNgEl1288: Really? I thought it was pretty boring... *Snores* Well, how about this chapter? Thanks for your review that I happen to receive just after I had written finish this chapter today, hehe...  
  
Devie Saves: Oh! That is just a 'teasing' name. Or what most people say, 'nickname'. I'm sure my story has the cutest look on his/her face... lol, just kidding... Arigato!  
  
KawainessPnay: Is it true? Well, okay, another birthday present from me is this chapter that takes me a total of 2 weeks and 5 hours to complete...Hehe... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fujiko: Yesh yesh yesh!!! The next chapter is up so fast!! (For you)... Hehe... Anywayz... thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Crytal-chan: Okay, this is the best idea I can get to get Syaoran and Sakura separated... How was it? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Hehe, actually not really cuz Sakura doesn't have faith in herself and doesn't believe that she can win Syaoran's heart as you know, he is the future leader of the Li Clan and she is just an ordinary Japanese girl... Kay, enough of talking, hehe arigato for reviewing!!  
  
SweetCherryBlossom: No!! I don't like composing songs I 'steal' them... Mua ha ha ha ha..... The song the X'treme sung was 'When your spirits get too weak' by... Hehe, I forgot. 'I Need You' the girls sung was by Lean Rimes and this song is 'Love will Find A Way' from Lion King II. Hehe, thanks!  
  
BlackYingFaLi831: Hehe, can't. You may call me even meaner now as I separate them... OMG, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wishingforhopes: You also asked the same question, 'When your spirits get too weak' I forgot, 'I Need You' by Lean Rimes. Well, I've got an idea of a continuation and the ending, thanks!  
  
Helen: Thanks!! I've got two compliments from you, 'awesome' and 'good job' HAHA!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jennifer: Hehe, nice pen name you have there! And how old are you? Owing a rifle of you own... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Black kat: Well, as I never had any interest in actor and actress so I didn't know, but I have to make the X'treme and Flower Petals very famous. Thanks anywayz, for reviewing.  
  
Starsakura: OoOoOh... you are a fan of Tomoyo and Eriol? Well, I like them too but not as much as I luv S+S. So, sorry... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolf Blossom: Hey, I'm not even a tiny-weenie romantic, who be my man is the unlucky one you know... lol, how's your leg? Hope this chapter makes you feel better. No!!! I bet it won't, haha. Thanks for reviewing! P.S: Update your stories a.s.a.p!!  
  
Stay tune for the next chapter!  
  
Amber Fire (Hazel) 


	7. Happiness is Always Good

Hey guys! Finally, finally I'm finished with chapter 7. Its not that I took such a long time to update, is because I have lots of work that my teachers gave me to do. So, gomen, but I'm happy, as you all have waited for me to update. I promise that the next chapter, which will be the last chapter, will be updated a.s.a.p. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Wondakika05 and Wolf Blossom and Azian Anime Punk. So, enjoy!  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
P.S: My usual pen name, 'Amber Fire' is changed to 'Dust of Fire' because someone had taken that name earlier than me... *cries* I didn't bother to check for grammar mistakes as I'm too tired after typing this chapter at one whole shot, so bear with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp, should I make Syaoran and Sakura die? Many reviewers want them to live, but it is even more fun if they die right? *PACK* Oops, sorry. CCS is not mine, it's clamp, but Syaoran is mine. *PACK* Okay okay, CCS is not mine!! Ke shi Xiao Lang shi wo de. (But Syaoran is mine!!) *PACK* *sweat drops* Clamp understands mandarin... CCS is not mine.  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
  
By: Dust Of Fire (Amber Fire)  
  
Chapter 7: Happiness is always good  
  
(A week before the competition)  
  
"It's been about a year now, our Xiao Lang still have not regain his memory." Pitied Yamazaki as he take a glance at Syaoran who was watching television lifelessly. "Agreed, but the doctor said his lost of memory was temporarily, not permanent. Does that means Doctor Kang is lying, then I'll sue him." Replied Zuroi as he clenched his fists.  
  
"I wonder if the girls had found Kinomoto." Whispered Ryan as he sipped his tea. Yoshi narrowed his brows and said, "Don't think I can't hear you, Ryan. We promised to forget them, that's why we decided to call Syaoran, Xiao Lang. Remember, they left us, ditch us. It's not like we can't find any other girls, there's million of them on Earth." Yoshi got a punch on his stomach as a reply from Zuroi. "Don't tell me you hate Meilin! That means it's only a lust, I didn't that till now, you only lust her! I've been keeping this feeling for so long, I can't live without Naoko!"  
  
Yoshi placed a hand over his stomach where it had been beaten and decided to let all his inner feeling out, "Yeah! She scolds me, hates me. What can I do? She hardly spends time with me because she always go shopping with her girlfriends!" They heard with wide jaws, can't believe that Yoshi was this type of person.  
  
"But I still love her." Yoshi added as he felt a knife stabbing in his heart. Suddenly, running footsteps were heard and Eriol came to view. "Guys, I've done a research. It's said that in the so-called competition, that X'treme have to enter, but they no need partners, they as in we, can sing as a group."  
  
"Great, we'll leave soon after our performance." Ryan suggested. "What about Xiao Lang?" asked Yamazaki, worried that he forgot the lyrics. "We'll see about that... all because of our stupid exes fault, lucky they left town for good."  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
It's about midnight now; the fire had been put out. There left a woman in her thirties and our five girls waiting outside the mall. Suddenly, a shadow came to view, revealed a nurse carrying a little boy. HE jumped out of the nurse's hands and ran to the lady, hugging her tightly. He then walked to the girls and spoke, "Aunty Sakura is brave, and she saved me. But when escaping, she went back to find a bracelet that someone special had gave her. Don't know where is she now..." Tears were formed in his eyes as his mother walked over.  
  
"A big thank you to your friend. Without her, my son will be gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*Somewhere*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stirred and opened her emerald eyes. "Oh, you're awake. Hungry?" She saw a girl about the same age as her with long brown hair and eyes like Tomoyo. Sakura then looked at her surroundings and realized she is in a forest with a campfire in the middle of both of them. "Hoe? You're"  
  
She smiled and warmed herself up, "Call me Lyra, you?" Sakura sat up, "I-I forgot who I am... Why are we here? In the forest?" The forest was dark and eerie; she always felt eyes staring at her. Lyra giggled, "So, you are those who are afraid of the dark or should I say, ghost?" Sakura shivered, "Am... am no-not!"  
  
Lyra answered, "Don't defend yourself this way, it'll make you feel even more stress. People have fears. I 'rescued' you from the fire; don't ask 'why' and 'how'. Don't worry, the forest is much more happier in the morning. I live here don't ask 'why'. My cottage is in the middle of the forest, let's go." Sakura asked, "Can I stay with you for the rest of my life?" Lyra froze, "Hey, you lost your memory. You should go to the open, it'll help you regain your memory much faster." Sakura shook her head furiously, "Iie! You're my only friend! And you're a fun person to be with."  
  
"Thanks." Lyra turned and faced the cherry blossom trees. "Ying-fa tresses are beautiful." Sakura felt her head turning. "What, you remembering something?" "Yeah, something about the word 'Ying-fa'." Lyra smiled, "Take your time then, we'll call you Ying-fa."  
  
"Ying-fa..."  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
(Note: The guys don't know any of these... just for you people to know what's happening.)  
  
"Then the girls went to find Sakura..." Eriol whispered. "-And never came back." Yamazaki said. "Arrgh!!" Syaoran shouted, holding on to his head. They all rushed to him and tried to understand what he was trying to remember. They looked everywhere to find clues that lead him to remembering something. Then Syaoran pointed to the window, they rushed towards it and noticed Sakura petals floating gently down. "This must be it, Sakura." Zuroi drew the curtains to prevent Syaoran from seeing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lyra-chan, it's your turn to bathe now!" shouted Sakura as she dried her wet hair after putting on the outfit that Lyra had sewn for her. "Finally, I'm tired." Lyra got up and grabbed her towel and suddenly, she heard Sakura scream, "Lyra! Wolf!" Sakura stood rooted to the ground. Lyra put on a determined facemask and took the sword that was hidden under her bed. She saw the wolf and sighed, "Ying-fa, it's only a baby wolf, small one. You know, Xiao Lang (Small Wolf)." Just then, Sakura felt her head spins again.  
  
Lyra got worried and cuddled her, "Xiao Lang ne? Reminds you of something or somebody?" Sakura couldn't resist and screams, Lyra doesn't seem to mind and continued caressing her back like a sister comforting her younger sister who was having nightmare, then, Sakura remembered a incident...  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"So, you wanna be like them?" He smirked.  
  
"I didn't say that, Syaoran-kun. You did! And you had scared the HELL OUT OF ME!!!!" Sakura screamed and folded her arms.  
  
"Gomen." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair with the other hand.  
  
"You're in Hong Kong, not Japan." Sakura was fuming.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Another flashback...  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran gave an evil smirk. Sakura was startled. "Syaoran darling, you won't do anything evil, will you?" Sweat appeared behind her head. "No, Sakura mommy. I just want you to accompany your darling downstairs."  
  
"Nani? Iie, iie, iie! Your mommy wants her beauty sleep!!" Sakura went under the cover. "Iie, iie, iie! You have to!" Syaoran tried to pull Sakura out of the bed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! You know that you're a thousand times stronger than me!!" Sakura shrieked. "I don't care!" Syaoran gave a big tug and Sakura fall off the bed, making Syaoran fall back and Sakura fall above him. Sakura placed both her hands on the ground in time so that she will not smash Syaoran. (Syaoran is between her two hands.)  
  
Their faces were only one inch away. Both are flushing. They felt like they are the only person in the world. They felt like the world is spinning. They felt like eternity...  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ying-fa? Ying-fa? Are you all right?" Sakura replied, "Hai. What's for lunch today?" Lyra grinned and stared at the wolf, Sakura shrieked and kneeled down and flung her arms around its neck. "Anything but this, pick someone your own size!" She said in a stern voice, Lyra just grinned wider, "Ah! 'Xiao Lang' must be something or somebody you loves..." Unknowingly, Sakura blushed, Lyra giggled and pointed at her, "Haha, hit the jackpot eh?" Sakura slapped her hand playfully and went into the woods with the 'Xiao Lang' tagging behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*Tomoyo and friends*~*~*~*~  
  
"She probably has lost her memory."  
  
"Or she is missing."  
  
"Or she was eaten by tigers and lions..."  
  
*STARES*  
  
"What? I'm just stating the facts and I've used the word 'or'." Chiharu replied the stares innocently. Meilin suggested, "And this girl has probably 'inherited' Yamazaki's ways." Tomoyo smiled sadly and wishing upon a star that Sakura is safe. "Hey! What about the competition next week?" The girls who were laying comfortably on the 5 star hotel bed all sat up at once, Rika, "We can just sing a few songs and go....." "Yeah, good idea." But in their mind, all were thinking of the same thing although they don't dare to speak out loud,  
  
'Will X'treme be going?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days and nights passed quickly, and finally, the singing competition starts the next day. Our guys and girls are getting ready for the big day. But something good happened to our two most kawaii people who had lost their memory.  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran's Room (POV)*~*~*~*~  
  
I am sitting on my bed looking out of the window, enjoying looking at the stars. Then my head begins to spin again, and then I remembered someone telling me that she enjoys watching the stars twinkling brightly at night. I turned to look at Ryan and realized that he was sleeping soundly. Why are Eriol and the gang kept talking about the 'girls'? Who are they? Are they their loved ones? They told me tomorrow is a big day, a singing competition.  
  
And who is this mysterious Sakura? Why do I feel so attracted to her name? Is she out to haunt me? All of a sudden, I remembered something. It was I with an auburn hair with emerald eyes girl enjoying ice cream.  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Who I really am? Why do I feel like, like something big will happen tomorrow? Who can tell me all these? Mou, Lyra told me maybe I'm from Japan. Why do I feel like singing? I went out of the house and idle around, sitting on a stool and staring at the star that seems to be winking at me. I couldn't resist and started to sing...  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran put on his slippers and opened he door of the balcony, hoping to find a clue on what he was before he lost his memory. 'Something mysterious about the word 'Sakura'.' He thought. Syaoran stared at the moon and slowly it faded to become a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes, why is this face haunting me? Could she be Sakura?  
  
(Erm... you may skip this part, as this song appeared in chapter six, Love Will Find A Way by Lion King II.)  
  
Sakura: In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone  
  
They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart  
  
I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way  
  
Syaoran: I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies  
  
There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes  
  
Together: And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you  
  
They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way  
  
I know love will find a way  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo, Lyra!" Sakura chirped as she sat up and stretched. "Morning, Ying- fa." Lyra replied, not even turning her head and continued to pack her bed. "Ying-fa, there's a singing competition by all the famous bands/singers from all over the world, and that's today. I've bought two tickets yesterday; can you accompany me there? Please..."  
  
Sakura giggled as she stood up and tidy her bed, "First time seeing you begging, ne? Okay then, but when did you decide to go to the open? I thought those type of tickets are hard to get?" Lyra rested her hands on her hips, "You ask too much, Ying-fa... I've put in effort to get the tickets because I have to watch this competition that held once every five years to catch up with the 'new world'."  
  
"Oh and Ying-fa, you sing pretty well." Sakura felt a tint of redness forming on her cheeks; lucky her back was facing Lyra, "Really? Thanks, I guess. By the way, when does it start?" Lyra answered as she went over to help Sakura. "Five p.m." Sakura nodded, "Arigato, its nine now. One more question, why can't you watch it on television?" Lyra whacked her head playfully, "Do we look as if there's a television here?" Sakura rubbed her head and when she realized her mistake, silly mistake, she begins to laugh, followed by Lyra.  
  
"Hit softer next time!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Guys*~*~*~*~  
  
(12 p.m.)  
  
"Geez, hurry up, Eriol!" scowled Ryan as they stepped out of the door, watching Eriol running around, "Wait! I can't find my shoes!" Yoshi sighed, "You act like a girl you know? Hurry up! We have to be there by three as the show starts at five, and you know Cuppage Theatre is so damn far from here and takes three hours to get there so hurry up will ya?"  
  
Eriol found his shoes at last and step out while one of the servants locked the door, "Complain QUEEN." They all laughed and went off in Syaoran's car.  
  
(Erm... I skipped quite a bit to the competition okay?)  
  
~*~*~*~*Backstage*~*~*~*~  
  
The backstage is real big and is occupied by all different bands/singers. Syaoran suddenly felt a major pain in his head and excused himself by going to the washroom. (Note: They all are sitting down on chairs provided at the backstage.)  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I locked myself up in a cubicle and put down the toilet bowl seat cover and sat on it holding or should I say, grasping on to my head. I control myself from shouting my heart out. Then, lots of flashbacks came in front of my eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"For me?" He looked at Sakura in confusion. "Who else?" She giggled. Syaoran smiled as he took the paper bag and opened it. He took 'the thing' out and gasped. In his hand held an identical green cell phone he had before it was spoilt. Syaoran embraced Sakura as he muttered, "Arigato....."  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Another one.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chotto!" He heard Sakura said. "Nani?" Syaoran looked straight into Sakura's enchanting emerald eyes. "Here." She handed him a blue plastic bag. In it, Syaoran saw a pair of gloves. It was one that is green and blue at the end, one that doesn't cover the fingers.  
  
"Another gift from you?" Syaoran asked, and saw Sakura nod as he respond. "But Sakura, you need to save for your future." Syaoran whispered, although Sakura could hear through the quiet night. "You don't like them?" Sakura asked. "Iie! It's not that, but what right does I have to receive these?"  
  
'You have the right as I love you.....' Tears began to well up in her beautiful eyes, making Syaoran heartbreak, regretting what he had said ...  
  
"Fine!" She snapped and began her steps up the stairs. "Chotto! I didn't mean that!" Syaoran grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Nani?" Sakura asked coldly. "Onegai...... understand......" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm stupid, I don't understand, okay?" Sakura said as she lowered her head. "No, you're not stupid!" He held her by her hands. "But- " Syaoran put his finger on her lips and placed it back down after a few seconds. He gazed at Sakura's eyes and leaned down tenderly, Sakura automatically closed her eyes.  
  
(Attention to all S+S fans!!)  
  
Their lips finally met, Syaoran tilted his head. Syaoran cornered Sakura to a corner, pressing his body on her. Sakura struggled to pull away, but as we know, Syaoran is so much stronger than her...... Sakura let her hand slipped from his shoulder to his neck, trying to pull him away, but Syaoran only wrapped his hands tighter around her waist......  
  
Finally, Sakura gave in and kissed him back. 'That's what I want, girl ......' Syaoran thought as he used his tongue to break open a gap in her mouth, but it seemed that Sakura refused. He broke the kiss that he was enjoying...  
  
"Nani?" He waited for Sakura's eyes to open, which she did. " Nah-ah, Syaoran....." Sakura stuck out her tongue. Syaoran sigh, "Oh well... But now I know that you loved me..." Syaoran smirked, making Sakura blush. "Don't think too highly of yourself, Syaoran ......" Sakura patted his cheek lightly.  
  
.  
  
"Don't deny...." Syaoran held her sides, ready to attack. "Okay, I'll say, I'll say, but don't attack!" Sakura panicked. She whispered in his ears. " I hate Li Xiao Lang, the next leader of the Li Clan..."  
  
"You said it!!" Syaoran attacked, he tickled her sides...  
  
(I'm not gonna make Sakura pregnant, not YET....)  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
One more.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Got the keys?" Sakura whispered as she saw Syaoran. "Yup! Quiet....." He unlocked the door as softly as he can.  
  
"Which part are they watching?" He asked as he turned the key. "When we were about to kiss, hurry!"  
  
He pushed open the door and they quickly run in, Syaoran stopped the video while Sakura roll up the screen.  
  
"Hey!" The ten of them shouted. "That is not for you kids!" Sakura grinned. "Okay, who's the mastermind?" Syaoran smirked. Both of them saw fingers pointing at Ryan.  
  
"Hehe, I started to video you when Sakura came into our room, while you were throwing your cell phone like crazy..."  
  
"Darn, I forgot you were around!" Syaoran smacked his forehead. "Hoe...."  
  
"And when Sakura handed you the gloves...." Ryan continued. "You were not asleep!" Sakura shouted while blushing. "Hehe!"  
  
" I got it!" Meilin lifted up the tape. "Oh no, you don't!" Syaoran being taller than Meilin snatched it easily and threw it over to Sakura who destroyed it by pulling out the films and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran and Sakura high-five. "Damn!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
And another.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mou, *pant* you're fast, *pant* Syaoran..." Sakura said when she came to a stop behind Syaoran, panting away. "Of course, I'm the fastest runner in since grade four!" Syaoran teased as he messed up Sakura's hair as she tried to get her breathe back. "Yea, yea." Sakura smacked his hand off.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran shook his hand violently, pretended that it hurts. "Oh my god! Are you all right?" Sakura asked. As she rubbed Syaoran's hand, believing him. "No, but it'll be fine if you do me a favor...." He smirked as he held he hand, stopping her from rubbing his. Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not gonna as me to pay for the ice-cream, are you? You've promised!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly, "That. I'll pay." Sakura took back her hand and shivered, "Then? The smirk you're giving tells me I have to be scared." They went to queue for ice cream. "Just something small...."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura saw Syaoran lifted up the hand she had smacked and gasped.  
  
"You're not gonna-"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"But you can't!"  
  
"Who says I can't?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"As if I'll listen to you."  
  
"You have to!"  
  
'What makes you think I'll listen to you?"  
  
"You don't know that I lo-"  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Hoe? Nothing!" Sakura sweat dropped. 'Baka Sakura, you almost told him you love him! Baka baka baka baka Sakura...'  
  
"Anyway, you're not gonna ask me to-"  
  
"Kiss my hand."  
  
"I knew it!" Sakura snapped her fingers. "But I won't" She said immediately. "Why?" Syaoran smirked. "Because my kiss is priceless...." She grinned. "Haha, as if. How much do I pay you for kissing you yesterday?" He managed to dodge Sakura's legs.  
  
"Pay me your life." Syaoran grabbed her hands. "Since you don't wanna kiss me." He leaned down and planted a fast kiss on her lips. "I'll kiss you." Syaoran continued. "Shaoran!" Sakura pouted. "Whoa! Since when did I become 'Shaoran'?" Sakura giggled. "Since now!"  
  
"*Ahem*"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura turned towards the voice and realized it's their turn, both laughed. "One strawberry and one chocolate ice cream please." Stated Syaoran.  
  
"One strawberry and one chocolate coming up!" Hey, aren't you Li Xiao Lang form X'treme and Sakura Kinomoto form Flower Petals?" The ice cream seller asked as he got ready their orders.  
  
"Yep!" Syaoran and Sakura smiled. "You two make such a cute couple, here is your order. And may I have your signature please?" The seller handed them their ice cream together with a notebook and pen.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed when they heard 'cute couple'. "Thanks but we're not couples, just friend. Right?" Sakura nudged Syaoran. "Huh? Oh ya! Just friends." Syaoran said as he signed the notebook followed by Sakura.  
  
"That's a pity. Two dollars fifty please." Syaoran smirked as he licked his chocolate ice cream, "Sakura...... you said you'll treat....." Sakura gasped, "Shaoran, you're lying, you said you'll treat!"  
  
"Did I?" Syaoran gave an I-don't-know-anything look. Then they heard laughter everywhere, the seller, people in the queue and people who passed by. Sakura glared playfully at the so-called Shaoran and took out three dollars from her pocket, when she was about to hand it over to the seller, Syaoran slammed a five-dollar note on the table and answered coolly, "Keep the change."  
  
Sakura punched Syaoran on his chest playfully, "Bad Syaoran!" He just smirked and pulled her out of the queue, ran into the car before their fans could get them.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Most importantly...  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
A green posh car sped by.... "Sakura, please stand by...... I have not told you anything about my feelings yet..." Syaoran prayed as he drove in full speed, although he saw several police motorbikes behind, he does not care. He can lose his reputation, but he can't lose Kinomoto Sakura, his beloved.  
  
His cell phone rang again, "WHAT?" He heard breathing over the phone but he hung...  
  
There was a traffic jam, when the police caught up, the green light flashed and away he sped again. "Please be alright...."  
  
His cell phone rang once again, "WHAT??" Once again, he heard breathing over his phone. "In a count of three you don't speak, I'll hang, 1, 2, 3-"  
  
"Ashiteru." The person hung.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" He looked at the caller ID and saw someone's cell phone number he 100% know.... Kinomoto Sakura. *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep Beep Beep* Syaoran looked at the road, his eyes widened.  
  
A few cars turning right in front of Syaoran's car. He stepped on the brake as hard as he can and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura... Tomoyo... Meilin... Chiharu... Rika... Naoko... I've remembered everything!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Lyra and Sakura*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tickets please." Lyra handed the tickets and the guard stared with wide eyes at Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto! Hurry to the backstage, the show is starting! Alex, usher Miss Kinomoto to her seat and ask Audrey to change her outfit, dress her up!" A guard rushed here and pushed Sakura to the backstage. Lyra tried to struggle out of the guard's arms as he tried to usher her to her seat while Sakura was being dragged backstage. Lyra whispered, "But she's Ying-fa... not Kinomoto."  
  
~*~*~*~*Backstage*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes Madam Li and Mr. Kinomoto, I'll pair X'treme and Flower petals according to your order." Yelen and Fujitaka smiled widely and bowed at the director." Just don't let them know."  
  
~*~*~*~*Tomoyo and Friends*~*~*~*~  
  
"NANI?? Individuals??" Meilin screamed as the rest hushed her, "Meilin! It's not as if we've not prepared for individuals right?" Meilin protested, "But... Who? How? Why? When?" Naoko sighed and told the guard, "Individual it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sakura*~*~*~*~  
  
After going through five minutes of pain in her head, seeing through many flashbacks, Sakura regained her memory! 'Finally I've remembered everything! Better compose a song now before I disgrace myself up there. Mou, how I miss my girlfriends and the guys, lets give them a surprise, be they did not expect me... thank you, Lyra.'  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Chapter*~*~*~*~  
  
It may be very disappointing for you all as I've took so long to update but it was so short... Sorry, but I've added all I can here as I'm keeping the competition for he next chapter, which is the last chapter and then I'll begin with a new story. But PLEASE review to tell me if it's good, or you can also review to tell me if it is bad. By the way, I almost forgot, THANK YOU to all my reviewers of the last chapter...  
  
Those who had reviewed:  
  
MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME: Haha, nice name. I've Thanks for putting in your effort to review, 'Write more'. Thanks.  
  
Kaede starlite: Sorry that I disappoint you that I've updated so slow but at least I did it! And thanks for the compliment. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
!@#$%^'[]: Hey, weird but cute name you have there! There, this is what happens, lolz, thanks for reviewing!  
  
DaShyGurl: Thanks, for your review. Hope to hear from you again from this and next chapter.  
  
Devie Saves: MUA HA HA HA!!! Don't ya know? Dust of Fire is always evil in her ways. But I became a hero as I save Syaoran. And I care about Sakura! You are hurting my feelings. :'( How do you feel if I say 'Who cares about Syaoran?' Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Wondakika05: Hehe, I think you idea, which is 'make a mishap to Syaoran then make Sakura save that.' Is good but it will be in the next story. Arigato for your wonderful idea and review. P.S: Did you receive me e-mail? Do you know this chapter is dedicated to you and my two other friends?  
  
Azian Anime Punk: Hehe, I'm not expecting you to answer me on what is your age but it means you're too young to take a rifle. Erm...are you dead yet? Cause you said you're dying of wanting to know what happens next. Hope you aren't if not you can't review for this chapter. Arigato, you are one of my FAVOURITE reviewers!!  
  
MzSyaoranLi: Thanks, I guess. Hope you like this chapter as much as you like the last. But I don't think this is as good as that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Daggat-Sakura: Really? Thanks! I know I took a long time to update but at least I did. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
LilAznMunchkin: Sorry, hehe. Happy now? That Syaoran and Skaura only lost their memory and had regained? Haha, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sugar88: No, I should thank YOU for reviewing. Like this chapter? Hope you do... Thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
animegirl breezy: Yup, I've lost my ever loving mind but I've regained it just yesterday. Of course I won't let them die, who will? You? Haha, I don't think so. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Vickie: Sorry but this is not my a.s.a.p. Lolz, at least I've continued and I agree with you, of course they will live. Thanks for you wonderful review!!  
  
Helen: MUA HA HA HA!!! Dust of Fire is always evil to the most kawaii people. But I also save them as your command, so what do I get? Haha, thanks for reviewing. The exes did not die though I want them to, they leave for good.  
  
Wolf Blossom: Mou, 'Kura-chan, don't you know me enough? Dust of Fire is always evil, then it will be more exciting ne? Hope you've finished your homework as I am having my holidays now and I may get bored to death, and then I cannot update the last chapter of this particular story. You cried? Mou, I should have made it less exciting, okay, I'll change that chapter now, haha, just kidding. Well, at least this chapter is dedicated to you and two of my other friends... Arigato for your most wonderful review!!  
  
KwaiinessPnay: Yea, they aren't evil!! Lolz, I luv good guys but I like bad guys better!! MUA HA HA HA, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Of course she will, not the WHOLE mall, but only the top level. Thanks for reviewing anyway!!  
  
Mindy: Surprise!! Hehe, Sakura did not die, so did Syaoran, hope you are happy after reading this chapter, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Starsakura: AH!!! I'm afraid of nightmares so your wish is my command, there's nothing else I can do right? Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Stay tune for the next chapter!!  
  
Dust of Fire 


	8. Forever In My Heart

*Sigh* Here I am, typing the last chapter of this fanfic. I know I take a long time to finish this, what do you expect? My mid-year exam is next week! I promise I will make a new fanfic as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks to those who had reviewed for the last chapter. If you decided to review for this chapter, sorry as I cannot say thank you personally as you know, this is the last chapter. But a big thank you to all my reviewers, thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter as much as you could. One more thing, bear with the songs, they are one WHOLE paragraph...that's the best I can do  
  
Summary: S+S, E+E, Y+C, Z+N, R+R, and Y+M had been separated for eight years. (Boys separated from girls.) The boys decided to start a band among six of them in Hong Kong. Such a coincidence, the six girls had also decided to start a band too, but in Japan. Both bands are famous in their country. What if they meet again?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna make this short, CCS characters is not mine, except for some.  
  
Pairing: Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Zuroi, Rika and Ryan, Meilin and Yoshi.  
  
The Six Couples And Two Bands  
  
By: Dust Of Fire  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
=First of all, welcome to the competition. It's a real pleasure to have you here, now please sit down on your seats and relax as the singing competition begins! =  
  
The loud speaker spoke as the different fans settle down, excited to see the famous people and idols. Then, a man wearing suit and a woman wearing a elegant dress came out, each holding a microphone, the male started to say, "Please off your cell phones and pagers as we present the first item by 'Alice Pink' singing 'Loved By You And Me'." Lots of 'whoa' and 'yay' were heard as the singer stepped out and a melody was played. (Honestly, I made up the singer and the song, as we only want to hear our X'treme and Flower Petals right?)  
  
~*~*~*~*3 hours later*~*~*~*~  
  
"X'treme, you know you are after this, the two hundredth and one item. Mister Yamazaki will go first." Informed a backstage crew. The other famous people were at the backstage seated with a humongous television in front of them that shows what is happening on stage. As we know, X'treme cannot see Flower Petals and Flower Petals cannot see X'treme, as they are a distance away. That is just too bad... but goodness will come in much later.  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally... finally I got my precious memory back... finally this day is here... finally I know who Sakura is... finally I know that she loves me, and that I love her back... but where on Earth is she? We're singing individually with no partners, but where are the girls?  
  
I stared at the screen as one of then announced, invited Yamazaki up on stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamazaki went up on stage with a headset, as an awful feeling of loneliness seized him, he had never been up on stage alone before, no he had not. But he had once, when he was seven years old. He remembered clearly that Chiharu 'dragged' him to sign up for the 'Kids Singing Competition'. Yamazaki plucked up his courage and signaled for the music to start. Many stares he had received yes many... but they bean to sit back and relax, after all, he IS from X'treme, the best in Hong Kong. The audience seemed to enjoy it very fast as the tune of the particular song was fast and it rocks...  
  
Yamazaki:  
  
You might been hurt babe/ That ain't no lie/ You've seen them all come and go, oh/ I remember you told me/ That it made you believe in/ No man, no cry/ Maybe that's why/CHORUS/Every little thing I do/ Never seems enough for you/ You don't wanna lose it again/ But I'm not like them/ Baby, when you finally/ Get to love somebody/ Guess what/ It's gonna be me/ You've got no choice babe/ But to move on and you know/ There ain't no time to waste, / So you're just too blind to see/ But in the end you know it's gonna be me/ You can't deny/ So just tell me why/CHORUS/Every little thing I do/ Never seems enough for you/ You don't wanna lose it again/ But I'm not like them/ Baby, when you finally/ Get to love somebody/ Guess what/ It's gonna be me/BRIDGE 1/ It's gonna be me/ There comes a day/ When I'll be the one/ You'll see/ It's gonna...gonna...gonna...gonna...gonna/ It's gonna be me/BRIDGE 2/ All that I do/ Is not enough for you?/ Don't wanna lose it/ But I'm not like that/ When finally (finally) you get to love/ Guess what, guess what/CHORUS/Every little thing I do/ Never seems enough for you/ You don't wanna lose it again/ But I'm not like them/ Baby, when you finally/ Get to love somebody/ Guess what/ It's gonna be me/ Every little thing I do/ Never seems enough for you/ You don't wanna lose it again/ But I'm not like them/ Baby, when you finally/ Get to love somebody/ Guess what/ It's gonna be me  
  
The song faded and Yamazaki gave a bow that was stylish, he got clapping from the audience, thumbs-up sign and smiles as a reply or should I say, comments of his song. He smiled sadly, 'God Chiharu, I miss you...' There was a tinge of regret in him, on the day that he let her go... Yamazaki walked backstage and handed the set to Zuroi. Zuroi adjusted it as he waited for them to announce his name.  
  
Zuroi walked onto stage and soon after that, the tune started, emotionally, he just started to sing. He blamed himself, blamed himself for letting her go, leave him once again. Naoko... are you nearby? Where are you?  
  
Zuroi:  
  
She's a five foot ten in cat suit/ And bambi eyes,/ Everybody who's staring wouldn't/ Believe that this girl was mine/ I should have known I was wrong/ When I left her for a life in pity but/ They say you never miss/ The water until it's gone (yeah)/PRE-CHORUS 1/Guess I failed to love you/ And you're taking it out tonight/CHORUS/How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/ I can't believe what I just gave away/ Now I can't take it back/ I don't wanna get lost/ I don't wanna live my life without you/ How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/ She's all dressed up for glamour and/ Rock and roll/ Wanna squeeze her real tight/ Get out of this place/ If only I could take control/ But she's out of my reach forever/ And just a week ago she lied/ Next to me/ It's so ironic how I had to lose/ Just to see/PRE-CHORUS 2/That I failed to love you/ And you're taking it out tonight/CHORUS/ How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/ I can't believe what I just gave away/ Now I can't take it back/ I don't wanna get lost/ I don't wanna live my life without you/ How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/BRIDGE/ I don't wanna forget you/ I don't even wanna try/ How am I supposed to walk on by?/ When you're looking like that/PRE-CHORUS 3/ How am I supposed to leave you? (When you're looking like that)/ I can't believe what I just gave away (Oh no, no)/ Cause I can't take it back, I'm lost/ I don't wanna live my life without you (Live my life without you)/ How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/CHORUS/How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/ I can't believe what I just gave away/ Now I can't take it back/ I don't wanna get lost/ I don't wanna live my life without you/ How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that  
  
The girls at the backstage 'sat rooted to their chair'. 'They are here...' Naoko fought down her despair, hoping Zuroi would end his song. No, she had not forgotten those happy memories they shared together. Her eyes, brimming with tears of regret, in leaving him, though he did nothing wrong, Naoko sobbed sorrowfully.  
  
Zuroi:  
  
CHORUS/How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that/ I can't believe what I just gave away/ Now I can't take it back/ I don't wanna get lost/ I don't wanna live my life without you/ How am I supposed to leave you now?/ When you're looking like that.  
  
Although Meilin was the toughest girl in the group, she was on the verge of tears as she saw Yoshi on stage, singing. A sudden chill came over he, what if he doesn't forgive her? What of he ditched her for someone else? Well, let him be... she sat back and relax, staring at the screen. In details, staring at his face...  
  
(Fine, I'm getting a headache...)  
  
Yoshi:  
  
Just a smile and the rain is gone/ Can hardly believe it (yeah)/ There's an angel standing next to me/ Reaching for my heart  
  
Just a smile and there's no way back/ Can hardly believe it (yeah)/ But there's an angel calling me/ Reaching for my heart  
  
I know, that I'll be ok now/ This time it's real  
  
CHORUS/ I lay my love on you/ It's all I wanna do// Every time I breathe/ I feel brand new/ You open up my heart/ Show me all your love, and walk right through/ As I lay my love on you  
  
I was lost in a lonely place/ Could hardly believe it (yeah)/ Holding on to yesterday/ Far, far too long  
  
Now I believe it's ok cause/ This time it's real  
  
CHORUS/I lay my love on you/ It's all I wanna do/ Every time I breathe I feel brand new/ You open up my heart/ Show me all your love, and walk right through (oh yeah)/ As I lay my love on you  
  
I never knew that love could feel so good/ Like a once in a lifetime/ You change my world  
  
CHORUS/ I lay my love on you/ You make me feel brand new/ Show me your love and walk right through (oh, yeah)/ As I lay my love on you  
  
CHORUS/ I lay my love on you/ You make me feel brand new/ You open up my heart/ Show me all your love and walk right through/ As I lay my love on you  
  
CHORUS/ I lay my love on you/ It's all I wanna do/ Every time I breathe I feel brand new/ You open up my heart/ Show me all your love, and walk right through/ As I lay my love on you  
  
CHORUS/ I lay my love on you (I lay my love on you)/ You make me feel brand new/ You open up my heart/ Show me all your love, and walk right through/ As I lay my love on you/ As I lay my love on you  
  
Rika wept in agony as Ryan stepped on stage. She remembered when he used to scare her in any other way, or kissing her just so suddenly. Rika smiled sadly at that 'incident', hoping he can forgive her. Then she realized that the sing he is singing, was the whole song of their mini quarrel in singing version when they had first met after a long time.  
  
Ryan:  
  
Once we had it all for the taking/ Love was just me and you You better think twice/ About the plans that you're making/ Of splitting the world in two  
  
Put your mind in doubt/ Did you think about?/ Everything that we're missing/ Don't you make me see?/ What is best for me?/ 'Cause I just won't listen baby  
  
CHORUS/ No no, no no/ I don't need nobody/ Anyone to take your place but you/ No no, no no/ I just couldn't fall for anyone new/ Nobody but you  
  
Girl you are the life that I'm living/ I just can't go without you/ Let's make it all right/ Wake up to what we've been given/ Remember the things we've been through  
  
Put your mind in doubt/ Did you think about?/ Everything that we're missing/ Don't you make me see?/ What is best for me?/ 'Cause I just won't listen baby  
  
I can't imagine/ The two of us apart/ Can't find a reason/ 'Cause I still believe/ There's no one like you/ That is why I need/ Nobody but you  
  
Eriol:  
  
Day after day/ Time passed away/ And I just can't get you off my mind/ Nobody knows, I hide it inside/ I keep on searching but I can't find/ The courage to show to letting you know/ I've never felt so much love before  
  
And once again I'm thinking about/ Taking the easy way out  
  
CHORUS/ But if I let you go I will never know/ What my life would be holding you close to me/ Will I ever see you smiling back at me?/ How will I know?/ If I let you go?  
  
Night after night I hear myself say/ Why can't this feeling just fade away?/ There's no one like you/ You speak to my heart/ It's such a shame/ We're worlds apart  
  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose/ But sooner or later I gotta choose  
  
And once again I'm thinking about/ Taking the easy way out  
  
CHORUS/ But if I let you go I will never know/ What my life would be holding you close to me/ Will I ever see you smiling back at me?/ How will I know?/ If I let you go?/ (If I let you go. ooh, baby.)  
  
And once again I'm thinking about/ Taking the easy way out  
  
CHORUS/ But if I let you go I will never know/ What my life would be holding you close to me/ Will I ever see you smiling back at me?/ How will I know?/ If I let you go?  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were puffy and red after all the crying. She would never forget his love, forget his face, forget his kindness, forget his mysterious ways. Tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks again. God, even if he hates her now, she will still love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah... a 10 minutes interval then its my turn. Shit, I don't know what to sing, what should I do? I've been sitting there for the past three hours and fifty minutes composing a song, but instead, I thought of Sakura... god, where are you? I remembered Tomoyo telling me that you are caught in the fire... what happened? Damn it, what am I to sing? Ah! So confused, headache! After a few minutes of thinking, I finally know what I want to sing.  
  
~*~*~*~*Interval over, End of Syaoran POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran put on his headset and walked to the middle of the stage after whispering the tune to the DJ. He took a deep breadth as the music starts.  
  
Syaoran:  
  
Ohhh.  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry/ You know you're not/ You know you got the power to make me weak inside/ And girl you leave me breathless/ But it's ok/ Cause you are my survival/ Now hear me say...  
  
I can't imagine life without your love/ And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
CHORUS/ 'Cause every time I breathe I take you in/ And my heart beats again/ Baby I can't help it/ You keep me drowning in your love/ Every time I try to rise above/ I'm swept away by love Baby I can't help it/ You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter/ Maybe not/ Cause I have known the safety of floating freely in your arms/ I don't need another lifeline/ It's not for me/ Cause only you can save me/ Oh, can't you see  
  
I can't imagine life without your love/ And even forever don't seem like long enough/ (Don't seem like long enough, yeah)  
  
CHORUS/ Cause every time I breathe I take you in/ And my heart beats again/ Baby I can't help it/ You keep me drowning in your love/ And every time I try to rise above/ I'm swept away by love/ Baby I can't help it/ You keep me drowning in your love  
  
BRIDGE/ Go on and pull me under/ Cover me with dreams, yeah/ Love me mouth to mouth now/ You know I can't resist/ Cause you're the air that I breathe  
  
CHORUS/ Every time I breathe I take you in / (Every time I breathe, yeah)/ And my heart beats again/ Baby I can't help it / (Baby I can't help it)/ Keep me drowning in your love/ And every time I try to rise above/ I'm swept away by love/ Baby I can't help it / (Baby I can't help it)/ Keep me drowning in your love / (Love......)  
  
Baby I can't help it/ Keep me drowning in your love / (Keep me drowning in your love)  
  
Whoa,/ Got me drowning  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
Baby I can't help it / (I can't help it, can't help it, no no)  
  
CHORUS/ Every time I breathe I take you in/ (I do)/ And my heart beats again / (Ohhh)/ Baby I can't help it/ (Baby I can't help it)/ Keep me drowning in your love/ Every time I try to rise above/ (Every time I try to rise, rise above)  
  
Sakura's ears twitched as she heard the voice. 'I knew it was familiar! But, who's this?' She shrugged and continued composing her song. Down on stage, Lyra wondered about the guy who was singing on stage. There's something mysterious about this guy... Li Syaoran... Syaoran in Chinese is Xiao Lang, English is Small Wolf. She gasped loudly, causing the people around her to stare with irritating faced. Lyra muttered a 'gomen' and continued with her thoughts...could he... could he be that someone? Someone that Ying-fa admired? Xiao Lang... Small wolf, he must be...  
  
Syaoran:  
  
I'm swept away by love/ Baby I can't help it/ You keep me drowning in.... your love  
  
A guy in black suit with a 'proper' microphone came up right after Syaoran went in. He was grinning from ear to ear, as he announced, "That's the last of the X'treme! Wonderful songs they sing! Now, it's the last but definitely not the least group, Flower Petals!" There were screams of joy from of course, their number one fans. They 'calm' down as Chiharu stepped out. But just as Chiharu stepped out, the X'treme went out for snacks, and will come back in time for the prize-giving presentation.  
  
Chiharu looked everywhere down on stage, hoping she will find the person she is looking for, hoping he would be there, supporting her. She hung her head as she sighed, waiting for the music to start. So many things had happened after they had met, are they not fated to be together? Not destined?  
  
Chiharu:  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend/ You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend/ Yes you did oh/ The next thing I know we're down at the cinema/ We're sitting there; you start kissing me/ What's that about?  
  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you/ I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend/ No I can't/ The best I can do is tell you to talk to me/ It's possible, eventual/ Love will find a way./ Love will find a way.  
  
CHORUS/ Don't say you love me/ You don't even know me/ If you really want me/ Then give me some time/ Don't go there, baby/ Not before I'm ready/ Don't say your heart's in a hurry/It's not like we're gonna get married/ Give me; give me some time  
  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand/ Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been/ I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice/ Take it slow, you're pushing me/ You're pushing me away/ Pushing me away...  
  
CHORUS/ Don't say you love me/ You don't even know me/ If you really want me/ Then give me some time/ Don't go there, baby/ Not before I'm ready/ Don't say your heart's in a hurry/It's not like we're gonna get married/ Give me; give me some time  
  
Oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na/ Na, na, na, na, na, na/ Oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na/ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
Don't say you love me/ You don't even know me baby...  
  
Baby don't say love me, baby/ Give me some time...  
  
CHORUS/ Don't say you love me/ You don't even know me/ If you really want me/ Then give me some time/ Don't go there, baby/ Not before I'm ready/ Don't say your heart's in a hurry/It's not like we're gonna get married/ Give me; give me some time  
  
CHORUS/ Don't say you love me/ You don't even know me/ If you really want me/ Then give me some time/ Don't go there, baby/ Not before I'm ready/ Don't say your heart's in a hurry/It's not like we're gonna get married/ Give me; give me some time  
  
Naoko:  
  
Well I wonder,/ Could it be? When I was dreaming 'bout you baby/ You were dreaming of me Call me crazy,/ Call me blind,/ To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better?/ And does she love you like I do, I do/ You know I really really do  
  
CHORUS/ Well hey... so much I need to say/ Been lonely since the day The day you went away / So sad but true / For me there's only you/ Been lonely since the day,/ The day you went away./ Go On, Yay... Oh...  
  
I remember - date and time/ September 22nd Sunday twenty-five after nine/ In the doorway/ With your case/ No longer shouting at each other/ There were tears on our faces  
  
And we were letting go of something special/ Something we'll never have again, I know/ I guess I really really know  
  
Well hey... so much I need to say/ Been lonely since the day The day you went away / So sad but true / For me there's only you/ Been lonely since the day,/ The day you went away./  
  
Oh oh oh/ Did I lose my love to someone better?/ And does she love you like I do, I do/ You know I really really do  
  
Well hey... so much I need to say/ Been lonely since the day The day you went away / So sad but true / For me there's only you/ Been lonely since the day,/ The day you went away./  
  
BRIDGE/ Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone/ How could I carry on?/ The day you went away/ Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say/ Been crying since the day/ The day you went away/ The day you went away/ The Day you went away.../ Go on, Yay... Oh...  
  
Rika:  
  
Mirror, Mirror lie to me./ Show me what I wanna see./ Mirror, Mirror lie to me.  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?/ The one who's standing right in front of me?/ Why don't I think before I speak? (I speak)/ I should have listened to that voice inside me./ I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind/ To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
CHORUS/ Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,/ You don't have to tell me,/ Who's the biggest fool of all?/ Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me./ And bring my baby back,/ Bring my baby back to me.  
  
Mirror, Mirror lie to me/ Show me what I wanna see (to me)/ Mirror, Mirror lie to me/ Show me what I wanna see  
  
Why did I let you walk away?/ When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'./ I let my pride get in the way (get in the way)/ In the heat of the moment I was to blame./ I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind/ Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
CHORUS/ Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,/ You don't have to tell me,/ Who's the biggest fool of all?/ Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me./ And bring my baby back,/ Bring my baby back to me.  
  
BRIDGE/ If only wishes could be dreams,/ And all my dreams could come true./ There would be two of us standing here in front of you./ If you could show me that someone that I used to be./ Bring back my baby, my baby to me (my baby to me)  
  
CHORUS/ Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (Oh, oh)/ You don't have to tell me,/ Who's the biggest fool of all?/ Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me./ And bring my baby back,/ Bring my baby back to me. (My baby back)  
  
CHORUS/ Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (baby, baby)/ You don't have to tell me,/ Who's the biggest fool of all? (I'm the biggest fool of all)/ Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me. (Lie to me)/ And bring my baby back, (Bring my baby back)/ Bring my baby back (Baby back, baby back) to me.  
  
Mirror, Mirror lie to me/ Show me what I wanna see/ Mirror, Mirror lie to me (to me he he)/ Mirror, Mirror lie to me show me what I wanna see./ Mirror, Mirror lie to me  
  
Meilin sighed as the others did, sad and angry that the guys, especially Yoshi went right after their songs. Will they get to meet again? 'Stupid Yoshi, leaving me... alone.'  
  
Meilin:  
  
Every time I think I've had enough of you/ I take you back again Not because I need a friend/ Just because I can't pretend/ Like the others do/ You think you're really serious/ Clever and mysterious/ Talking like you're dangerous/ Talking like a fool  
  
Every day there's someone else/ Who wants to get with me I'm telling you/ If you know what's good for you/ Treat me like you used to do/ Love me like before  
  
PRE-CHORUS 1/ 'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder/ Where the boy I know has gone/  
  
You say that you want me, well it's/ Time to tell your friends where they belong  
  
CHORUS/ You can find it in your heart/ Give a little love/ Have a little faith/ In the two of us/ You can find it in your soul/ Give a little love Have a little faith/ In the two of us  
  
PRE-CHORUS/ 'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder/ Where the boy I knew has gone  
  
Little boy I don't want anything to do with you/ Get on your knees/ I'm the one you have to please/ Not the ones you want to be/ I don't think you're cool  
  
PRE-CHORUS 2/ 'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder/ Where the girl you knew has gone  
  
And then you will realize that/ Everything you did to me was wrong  
  
CHORUS/ You can find it in your heart/ Give a little love/ Have a little faith/ In the two of us/ You can find it in your soul/ Give a little love Have a little faith/ In the two of us  
  
PRE-CHORUS 2/ 'Cos soon you can only watch and wonder/ Where the girl you knew has gone  
  
BRIDGE/ And do you really wanna lose a friend/ You gotta understand or it has to end/ 'Cos I don't wanna wait for you anymore/ Can't take it anymore  
  
CHORUS/ You can find it in your heart/ Give a little love/ Have a little faith/ In the two of us/ You can find it in your soul/ Give a little love Have a little faith/ In the two of us  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
For all those times you stood by me/ For all the truth that you made me see/ For all the joy you brought to my life/ For all the wrong that you made right/ For every dream you made come true/ For all the love I found in you/ I'll be forever thankful baby/ You're the one who held me up/ Never let me fall/ You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
CHORUS/ You were my strength when I was weak/ You were my voice when I couldn't speak/ You were my eyes when I couldn't see/ You saw the best there was in me/ Lifted me up when I couldn't reach/ You gave me faith 'coz you believed/ I'm everything I am/ Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly/ You touched my hand I could touch the sky/ I lost my faith, you gave it back to me/ You said no star was out of reach/ You stood by me and I stood tall/ I had your love I had it all/ I'm grateful for each day you gave me/ Maybe I don't know that much/ But I know this much is true/ I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
CHORUS/ You were my strength when I was weak/ You were my voice when I couldn't speak/ You were my eyes when I couldn't see/ You saw the best there was in me/ Lifted me up when I couldn't reach/ You gave me faith 'coz you believed/ I'm everything I am/ Because you loved me  
  
BRIDGE/ You were always there for me/ The tender wind that carried me/ A light in the dark shining your love into my life/ You've been my inspiration/ Through the lies you were the truth/ My world is a better place because of you  
  
CHORUS/ You were my strength when I was weak/ You were my voice when I couldn't speak/ You were my eyes when I couldn't see/ You saw the best there was in me/ Lifted me up when I couldn't reach/ You gave me faith 'coz you believed/ I'm everything I am/ Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am/ Because you loved me  
  
She did not see Eriol downstage. Tomoyo ran back in to search thoroughly for him. So many months... she missed him... he couldn't have forgot her, could he? He isn't so mean, is he? Where is he? God, he left her... once again...  
  
The Flower Petals took their bags when they heard the guy said, "Lets welcome... Kinomoto Sakura!!" Shouts of happiness were heard, they must have missed Sakura. The five girls stood still when they saw a girl wearing a pink dress walking out, auburn hair and emerald eyes. They stared with wide-eyes, Sakura... she's back! They leaned against the wall that is next to the main door to the opening.  
  
Sakura:  
  
I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong/ You tried to fit in to arms where I belong/ You moved right in behind my back/ Everyone knows friends don't do that  
  
Just nice, the X'treme opened the door and went in. They stared at the person singing as they closed the door. They leaned against on the wall that is on the OTHER side of the door. Syaoran stared at her with his amber eyes, there she is...there she is...  
  
Sakura:  
  
I thought you were somebody I could trust/ You always said you were happy for us/ How could you go and break my heart?/ When you knew all along he was mine from the start  
  
Eriol felt that it is too squeezed and moved more towards the door, giving himself more space. Tomoyo too, was the one nearer to the door. She moved more nearer to the door, as she was getting hot. Now, Eriol and Tomoyo are standing side by side. Not noticing each other, as they were busy looking and hearing Sakura singing. Eriol, not knowingly, accidentally stepped on someone's foot, he sweat dropped, embarrassed to move his feet away. Tomoyo flew with rage and controlled herself while whispering, "You know its rude to step on a lady's foot..." They did not turn to look at each other, still listening to the song, as well as the others. Eriol smirked through the dark and answered, "No. I always step on my girlfriend's feet." Tomoyo grinned as she stared at Sakura, "I pity your girlfriend, my boyfriend always step on my foot, stupid him." Eriol folded his arms and said, "Count that boy clever and you, stupid." Tomoyo smiled sadly and looked up at the ceiling, "I wish he could step my foot as many times as he want if he is here, by my side. Oh well, at least Sakura is back.  
  
Sakura:  
  
CHORUS/ He is everything to me/ And you know were meant to be/ He's my baby/ Don't mess with my love/ Take everything I own/ Ooh, just leave that boy alone/ He's my baby/ Don't mess with my/ Mess with my love/ Don't mess with my love  
  
You came right over and looked in my eyes/ You said the stories were rumors and lies/ And I wish I could believe in you/ But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth  
  
CHORUS/ He is everything to me/ And you know were meant to be/ He's my baby/ Don't mess with my love/ Take everything I own/ Ooh, just leave that boy alone/ He's my baby/ Don't mess with my/ Mess with my love/ Don't mess with my love  
  
This time, Eriol turned to look at Tomoyo and Tomoyo at Eriol, they gasped and stood rooted to the ground. "To...Tomo...Tomoyo!" Tomoyo nodded restlessly and cried, Eriol smiled and pulled Tomoyo towards him, embracing her. "Tomoyo, how much I miss you..." The guys stepped out and finally, they spotted the girls. Each hugged their own loved ones... Meilin, hitting Yoshi's chest as he hugged her, "You're mean, leaving me. Big meanie!" Naoko, staring into Zuroi's eyes as he stared into hers. Chiharu, giggled as Yamazaki told his lies, god, how she missed hearing that, Yamazaki then smiled down at her and embraced. Rika, telling Ryan how much she misses him. Ryan replied, "I miss you more than you miss me." "I miss you much more than you miss me." "I miss you much much more than you miss me." Syaoran chuckled at them, looked at Sakura, smiling one of his rare smiles.  
  
Sakura:  
  
BRIDGE/ Friends don't do what you do/ There's no excuse/ I'm so confused/ I thought you cared about me/ But now I see/ All you care is about is you  
  
CHORUS/ He is everything to me/ And you know were meant to be/ He's my baby/ Don't mess with my love/ Take everything I own/ Ooh, just leave that boy alone/ He's my baby/ Don't mess with my/ Mess with my love  
  
She thanked the crowd as she walked backstage, not before she stared into Syaoran's eyes. Sakura rushed down and looked for Lyra, waving her to come out to the side. Lyra sighed and went over to Sakura who hugged her immediately, "Arigato, Lyra! Arigato! Without you, I won't be here, Arigato!" Lyra cried and embraced her, "Ying-fa...um, Sakura..." "Ying-fa will do." Lyra wiped her tears and hugged her tighter. "I'm going to miss you. Ying-fa, don't forget me. I won't stay any longer. Thank god you got back your memory. Sayonara, Ying-fa..." Lyra ran out of the door, passing the five hugging couples. "Lyra... don't go..."  
  
"The top six winners! Congratulations to... (Drum roll) Naoko and Zuroi, Meilin and Yoshi, Rika and Ryan, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran!!"  
  
The twelve of them looked shocked as they walked up the stage. Finally, amber met emerald. They took the trophy together, bowing. Syaoran placed the trophy on the floor and closed his eyes. Sakura tiptoed a little, she too, closing her eyes. Lips met... 'Oohs' and 'Ahs' are heard form the audience. They kissed for a long time when Tomoyo whispered to them, "You're the first couple of us who kissed, how fortunate..." They two broke apart and blushed like two reddest tomatoes. 'God, we're in public, with so many people...' The suddenly, the audience clapped the loudest ever heard. The six couples all raised their trophy high as screams and shouts were blasting, and balloons of different colors floating down from above.  
  
~*~*~*~*5 years later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, that's mine!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
The garden was a beautiful sight. Tress stood up high, grass neatly mowed, pretty flowers were growing too. There was a round wooden table with a striped umbrella in the middle, few chairs around it. There was also a swimming pool and a playground. Two kids were seen fighting over a ball. One was a girl around six, with two plaited pigtails and another girl with a ponytail and raven hair, she was around five.  
  
"Miyuki, its mine! Mummy bought it for me. Aunty Chiharu bought you lots of toys, go play with them!" The girl with a ponytail shouted as she applied more force. "But Takami, Aunty Tomoyo said I could play with it too!" The girl known as Miyuki answered. Then, a boy that looked like Takami walked over. He had navy blue hair and glasses. "What's happening?" Takami protested. "Onii-chan! This is my ball!"  
  
Meanwhile, Naoko and her daughter were sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Naoko was reading the story [[Cinderella]]. Her daughter, Zuko had black long hair and glasses. "Cinderella was shocked when the big clock struck midnight, she remembered what her fairy godmother had said." "Momma, Cinderella is so poor thing, what about her prince?" Naoko smiled and patted Zuko's head, "Read and see..."  
  
Xiaohu and Crystal were up a cherry blossom tree. Xiaohu, who was seven, had amber eyes and messy chestnut hair, just like his father. Crystal, who was one year younger than Xiaohu, had brown eyes and long, straight brown hair. Xiaohu was blowing the harmonica while Crystal was blowing the flute. Together, they made a sweet, slow lullaby.  
  
Sakura came out of the mansion and shouted, "Lunch's ready!" Tomoyo and Eriol also came out; they ran over to stop their children and Chiharu's child fighting. "Takami Hiiragizawa! Miyuki Takashi! Neo Hiiragizawa! Stop!" Tomoyo scolded as she tried to pull Takami away while Eriol pulled Miyuki, he shouted, "Neo! Knock it off!" Neo broke off and said, "Fine, I was only trying to break them off." Tomoyo sighed and carried Takami while Eriol carried Miyuki and Neo carried the ball.  
  
Sakura and Naoko gathered the children and went inside for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*Eating Table*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin walked down the stairs with Yoshi walking behind her. Meilin was carrying a two-year-old baby boy named Yei-shi. Another kid came running down the stairs. He was Amber, Yamazaki's son. His parents are behind him, telling him to be careful not to fall... Ryan and Rika were already downstairs. "Okay! Let's eat!" Syaoran took a nugget for Sakura while Xiaohu took one for Crystal. (Rika's daughter)  
  
They were told that Lyra, Eileen and Evelyn had met and become best of friends. Sakura's family were informed and lived on, just without Sakura, although she sent letters to them. They had come to visit once, in Li's private jet, for their wedding and the birth of Xiaohu. Sakura never met Lyra again after the day she had left; she wished her good health and good life. Mou, life is so nice...  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Story*~*~*~*~  
  
End... End? It had ended?? Finally... hehe, I decided to add a little part on what happened after that. Aren't the kids kawaii?? Well, anyway, that's the end of my story, hope you liked it, those who reviewed for this chapter, sorry I can't leave you a message as; this is the end of the story! Yeah, I've not though of a good plot for my next story, but I guarantee it will be up. Arigato for reading.  
  
Those who had reviewed:  
  
TiFfa: Harsh? Yea, I admit it was quite harsh. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
DaShyGurl: Thanks; I hope you enjoy this chapter... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolf Blossom: Finally you're back... I took a hard time updating this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anywayz. Arigato for reviewing!  
  
Dragonstar03: Thanks for the wonderful compliment. Wish you good luck with your story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LilAznMunchkin: Hehe, glad I've made you happy. Enjoy this chapter? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Julia: You love fluff? I love it too! What a coincidence! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Babybluestarangel: Sorry, but I found out that cliffhangers are so fun... MUA HA HA HA!!! Hope you enjoy this WHOLE story!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolf Blossom: Whoa, you appeared twice! How nice of you. Syaoran did not say he loved her, only Sakura did, on the cell phone, I think, I forgot. I've updated, now you have to update too. Arigato for reviewing!  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I like evil people too, MUA HA HA HA!!! I felt sad for Lyra too, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Helen: I'm always the best. Sakura and Syaoran HAVE to be together in any of my story. You know why there's so many flashback? I'll tell you, its because it helps me make the chapter longer!! Haha... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Devie Saves: You should like me earlier, hehe. Hey, of course Syaoran will be alive, who wants him dead? I'm sorry this chapter got up so late, my exams are coming you see. Servant of the sea? What does it mean? Ah, never mind. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Queenie: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. The stupid computer just stops halfway. Keep me in notice when you update any of your stories okay? Arigato for reviewing!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Yesh, how sad, they broke up. But those destined to be together will patch up again!! Don't forget, Dust of Fire LOVES card captor. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Watch out for my next story shooting towards you! 


End file.
